A Phantom Hero in Metropolis
by FateMaster66
Summary: The Fenton's move to Metropolis, and unfortunately for Danny, he gets into trouble on the first day there. What is to become of our young hero? Danny x Harem. Disclaimer: I do not own either DP or DCSHG.
1. Meeting of Heroes

**Niw here's a few important things to keep in mind here. This takes place in a slightly altered first half of Phantom planet. But the disasteroid never came, Danny never gave up his powers, and it took place a few days before school began.**

_Lineskip_

"So this is our new school?" Danny said to himself, muttering. Danny's family suddenly moved in the summer, due to the Master Blaster's suddenly showing up and making the Fenton's job pointless,(in their parents eyes). They decided that Metropolis would be a good place to continue their research, but (un)fortunately for Danny and Jazz, they started to spend more time at their second lab two miles away from home building some of their most complication their while using their basement as storage for the ghost portals and their less dangerous inventions and other scientific stuff.

"Come on Danny. I'm sure we'll fit right in!" His sister Jazz said to him.

"Right until mom and dad come here." Danny told her knowing what that would do to their reputation.

"Don't be like that. I'm sure it will all be fine for us." Jazz said before giving her little brother a hug and heading off into school.

Danny headed into the school and saw what the expected. A crowded hallway with a bunch of pushing and shoving. Danny was about to be bumped into by a jock but took advantage of the fact that no one was paying attention to him and turned intangible and invisible and walked through him and everyone else in the halls.

"Guess high school is the same no matter where you're at." Danny said before reappeing making sure there were no headingcameras and people in sight, and heading on to to his new homeroom.

And while on his way Danny saw some pretty weird sites. He saw a flamboyant looking blonde guy trying to sneakily put a quiver and a bow in his locker. And a girl who nearly broke her locker when she slammed it.

_Lineskip_

Danny was sitting alone at a lunch table trying to enjoy his bag lunch, but before he knew it something was thrown into the back of his head. When he turned around he saw that a food fight was about to start. Then a redheaded girl wearing a purple Batman hoodie get onto the table and yell, "Food fight!" Danny was then dragged into the food fight dodging food but Danny was soon tackled by someone into a group of girls who were other.

"I said, enough!" A man's voice said. When they looked to see who said it, they saw a male teacher with white hair who looked quite angry.

"YOU SIX, DETENTION! NOW!" He screamed with a red face.

The next thing Danny knew, was that he and the girls were being dragged into detention.

Danny and the girls walked into the detention room, still covered with some food from the cafeteria. He couldn't help but feel horrible about his situation. Oddly enough, the red headed girl seemed quite cheery and bouncy for being in detention.

"Detention on the first day of school. Shameful. Just shameful," The vice principal said, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

Danny sat down at his desk and the girls shortly followed his league. Danny then put his head in his arms.

"I hope you all have good attorneys. Because you'll be paying for my cleaning bill," said the girl with violet hair while she tried to fix her makeup.

"What? Are you gonna sue me because I have better aim than you?" asked the Blonde girl, glaring at the violet-haired girl.

"Aurg! I knew you threw those potatoes at me!" the violet-haired girl said, pointing her nail file at the blonde accusingly.

"Please, fighting never solved anything," said the Hispanic girl from her seat.

"Oh please! You threw more tatertots than anyone else!" Blondie retorted to her.

"I only returned fire because I was trying to protect Karen," The Hispanic girl replied harshly, gesturing to the small girl in the yellow sweater.

"Um, I just want to say that if I offended anyone, I'm truly sorry," said Karen meekly as she got rid of the food in her hair.

"Being in a room with five girls and yet not enjoying it one bit. Sounds about right for my life." Danny muttered to himself.

Oddly, while the discussion was taking place, the red haired girl smiled eagerly like a child amidst a candy shop.. They turned to see the principal talking to an officer.

"We found her roaming the streets," The officer said to the principal.

"Cutting class on the first day of school. Kids these days," said the principal, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "Get in here with the other delinquents while I find out which homeroom you're in."

Coming in from the hallway was a figure dressed in a long grey cloak. Everyone looked up to the mysterious figure with intrigue. Once the door closed behind her, she removed it and shocked everyone.

Beneath the large hooded cloak was a girl with immense beauty. She had long ebony hair and beautiful tan skin. She had muscles on her muscles and a figure that any other girl would kill to have. She wore some slightly revealing armor with a blue skirt with stars, a red chest plate with a golden 'W' on her chest, just below her generous cleavage, golden shoulder pads, and silver bracelets. She had red armored boots and a golden tiara on her head and star earrings.

The girls and Danny couldn't help but stare in awe of this absolutely gorgeous woman before them. If every girl in the room was beautiful, then this newest arrival was beyond words.

"She's… She's…" The short girl said, completely starstruck.

"Beautiful," said the violet-haired girl

"Is that...?" asked the Hispanic girl.

"The Wonder Woman." The redhead said in awe.

"Ha!" called out the blonde girl getting everyone's attention. "That's no 'Wonder Woman'. She's just some cosplay girl! Right dude?"

"Why are you bringing me into this?" Danny asked her.

"I am no girl. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons. I alone passed the 21 trials of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. I am no girl, but a woman," Wonder Woman said to her proudly.

"Ha, trust me princess. You do not want to start with me," said Blondie, showing that she was not at all impressed.

"Is this a challenge?" asked Diana as Blondie got up from her seat and walked up to her, her face and stature showing her confidence.

"For you maybe" She said with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Very well, you may have the first strike," said Diana, standing proud like a true warrior.

Confused by this for a moment, Blondie decided to take her offer before taking a bit of a boxing stance before throwing a punch, which Diana easily dodged with a sidestep. She was a bit surprised at this as she looked at Diana, who was now to her left.

"Again," Diana said, retaking her position.

Blondie tried to punch Diana once more, but Diana merely blocked it with her forearm. She then kicked her in the stomach, sending her back only a few inches. Diana looked slightly surprised by this. Blondie blew her hair out of her face and got ready to fight once more. She then began to throw a series of sloppy punches that Diana was easily able to block or dodge. Diana leapt from the floor and launched herself from the wall behind her to land behind Blondie. Blondie then began to punched rapidly over and over, but the princess of the Amazons stepped side-to-side to avoid them.

"Why won't you stand still?!" Blondie screamed obviously very frustrated at this.

Blondie then pulled back her right fist before throwing a powerful punch that hit Diana dead on, launching her backwards and, to everyone's shock, through a wall.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" The blonde girl asked as she walked towards the hole in the wall.

At that moment, Diana shot out from the hole and slammed into her, tackling her to the ground.

Back in the fight, the blonde kicked Diana off of her. Diana twirled in the air and landed on her feet on top of the short girl's desk. Diana then reached for the books from the desk behind her and began throwing them at her opponent. Kara for her part grabbed hold of the Hispanic girl's desk and used it to block the incoming projectiles. She then threw the desk at Diana, shattering it into pieces.

The room quickly descended into chaos amidst the fight between the blonde and the Mediterranean beauty. Danny stood next to the Hispanic girl, the short girl and the redhead, who Izuku noticed was loving every second of this madness.

"They're going to destroy the school," Danny said surprised at the sight in front of him.

"We've got to do something!" The Hispanic girl said over the chaos looking at her ring.

Blondie's eye then grew red and before they all knew it laser beams shot out. Diana used her bracelets to block it which headed towards Danny who turned intangible just in time.

But before they could get back to fighting a green coil appeared between them pushing them back.

"Both of you stop!" They all turned to look at the Hispanic girl. "Fighting is never the answer!"

"Yeah," The short girl said, reaching into her bag and beginning to put on some kind of armor and holding it together with electrical tape, "The answer is running away!" She exclaimed before, to everyone's surprise, shrinking down to the size of an insect and trying to fly through the closed windows like a fly, hitting it repeatedly.

The violet haired girl then said "Teacher's coming." While putting on her makeup.

The Hispanic girl used her ring, from which came a green light which began scooping the tables. The short girl began putting things in the pencil cup. And the redhead was flipping the tables. Danny, Kara and Diana tried putting together the broken furniture. As they tried their best to fix everything, the violet-haired girl simply put away her makeup compact and spoke.

"Naelc siht ssem pu!" She exclaimed with a wave of a magician's wand as everything was returned to normal just as the principal walked into the room, finding everyone sitting at their desks with perfect smiles.

"... Forgot my keys," said the vice-principal suspiciously as he grabbed his keys from a rack by the door and quickly left the room, leering at the students.

As soon as he left, everyone in the room let out a tired sigh. That was the closest call they ever had.

At that moment, the redhead jumped up from her desk in excitement.

"I KNEW IT!" She squealed, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you guys were super! I knew there was something going on when I saw you nearly broke that car door this morning before school started!" She exclaimed, pointing at, Karen. "Then I saw all that weird tech in your bag," She said, pointing to Karen, "And when I saw you suddenly have your bag, I thought 'Wow, that was weird'," she continued, pointing to the violet-haired girl, "and when I saw you talking with that hot guy about some ring thingy or whatever, I knew there was something up!" She said, pointing to the Hispanic girl. "And then I saw you disappear in the hallways, I knew you were all heroes!"

"That's why I started the food fight in the cafeteria! So we could all meet up together in one place! You," She continued, getting in Wonder Woman's face, "I wasn't counting on you, but you just made this a heck of a lot better! Now we can form a hero team and fight crime together because you're all super like me, the incredible Batgirl!" She finished, jumping onto the teacher's desk and pretending her hoodie was a cape.

Danny then decided to make a retort at her plan.

"So wait. You thought a food fight and getting us all detention was the best way to get us all in the same room?"

At that moment, the redhead jumped up from her desk in excitement.

"Okay so maybe not my best idea, but we're all here now!"

"Huzzah! A sister in arms!" Diana said while getting up from her seat. "When I entered the world of man I never thought I meet one with the warrior spirit of a Amazon! You see s it is my quest, my crusade, my destiny to bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to Man's world and to rid it of all evil!" Diana lifted up redhead and for a hug leaving her in one arm to continue her speech,

"I was afraid I alone would carry this burden, but now I have a sister at my side!" Diana then hugged her tightly one again.

"Wait wait wait " the girl said before getting out of her embrace. She then pointed at everyone else.

"You have five sisters, and one brother!" But she didn't get the responses that she expected.

"No way. I use my powers, I get in trouble. Every, single, time." The blonde girl said to her.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in violence," said the Hispanic girl with sadness in her voice.

"Crime fighting? I'm an artiste, not a police officer," said the violet-haired girl, clearly not interested.

"I don't think I really need a team." Danny said, thinking back on his adventures with Sam and Tucker, and realized that he only needed their help when fighting against larger numbers or when he needed some technical know how. Danny then realized that Sam has been less of a individual help than Tucker.

"I'm, um, not really sure that I'm very good. Sorry," said the short girl, fidgeting with a marker shyly.

Diana slammed her palms on the desk, causing the short girl to jump in fear. "Cowards! I speak if destiny

"Cowards! I speak of destiny! The same mantle of greatness the gods bestowed upon me, they have also laid in you."

"Plus come on you guys! How can you not be excited about being heroes and fighting crime and secret lairs and secret identity's and stuff!?"

"The trick with secret identities my dear," the violet haired girl said "is that in order to remain secret, one must convincingly pass as a regular human being."

This in turn made Barbara have an idea. One so crazy and far off that it might just work.

"Tell you guys what: You give the superhero thing a try and in exchange you can give her a makeover. Sound good?" asked Barbara to the girls.

The girls began thinking about it. Danny however was not interested in it at all.

"Huh, I can never say no to a good makeover," said the violet-haired girl walking up to the group.

"I guess, I can give it a try." said the short girl, rubbing her arms.

"While I do not condone fighting or violence, I will join this to support Karen's decision," The Hispanic girl said, stepping up to the group.

All that was left was Kara and the Danny, and Kara she didn't look like she was all that convinced.

"Sure, whatever," said Kara as she looked away even though she was eating up the expression.

"I really don't need this. I think I learned enough on my own." Danny tried to tell them.

"Come on! You don't think I didn't learn anything on my own?" Babs asked him. " But if we're a team we can do much more than we could do on our own!" She then put on a puppy dog face, weakening Danny down._ No. You're stronger than that_. But another look at her puppy dog face took him down.

"Fine! I'll come to." Danny said with a sigh.

Once Kara and Danny joined with the rest of the group, Barbara got them all in a great bearhug.

"First we must do something about her getup," said the girl in the green dress looking at Diana. "She might stand out a little too much."

"Don't worry. I know a place," said the violet-haired girl.

After the school day was out, Zatanna took the group to Metropolis Mall, where she led them to a teen clothing store. Seeing the different styles and products available, needless to say that Diana was awestruck by her surroundings.

"By the white beard of Zeus! What is this place?" She said in wonder as the girls led her inside the store with Danny following a short distance behind, a tad embarrassed about following a group of girls around a clothing store.

"Teenager rule #1: Teenagers don't say things like 'By the white beard of Zeus'. Teenage lesson #2: You gotta look the part. You have to go for big colors, big logos on your t-shirts, be bold," said Barbara putting a large pink t-shirt on Diana before Kara pulled her away.

"Leather. Lots and lots of leather," said Kara while giving Diana a large stack of leather clothes before Barbara pulled her back.

"Teenager rule #3: Your phone is your life. Text, email, calls, videos, social media are everything," said Barbara while scrolling down her phone, causing Diana to get dizzy before being pulled away by Jess.

"No leather," she said knocking away all the leather clothes, and then giving Diana a different stack of clothes. "These were made with organic cotton in Turkey," She said before Karen pulled her aside and showed off a few sweaters.

"Wear clothes that aren't too revealing or noticeable. But not too unnoticeable, because then people will start to notice you," She said, piling on a few sweaters, cardigans, and other wooly clothes before Diana was led over to the changing rooms.

"Just wear the bear minimum of socially acceptable clothing. No need for a unique look." Danny said to her not caring at all. But then the girls all looked at him funny. "Fine, know my place."

"Come on! Try them on! Let's see!" Barbara said excitedly from outside the stall. After a few minutes, Diana came out and the girls and Danny couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the Amazon Princess dressed haphazardly in a combination of all the different clothing options the girls gave her.

"Wow, I wish someone told you girls about not needing a unique style." Danny said snarkily. Kara then slapped Danny upside the head.

Putting away her makeup compact, Zatanna simply sighed before standing up.

"If you are all quite done torturing the poor thing," She said, taking out her wand and giving it a wave as she spoke backwards, "Evig siht lrig a looc wen kool!" She said, creating a flash of violet light and mist.

Once the light subsided, the group looked and were amazed by the new outfit that Diana was wearing. It wasn't dissimilar to her battle suit, in that it was a red sweater top with a blue skirt that came down to her knees with a white shirt beneath and red flats with white kneesocks.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Diana Prince, Foreign Exchange student from Greece. All dressed to impress and be a normal teenager," said Zatanna as everyone looked upon her work.

"So average mortal female adolescents dress like this?" asked Diana as she looked herself over.

"You look like an honors student, but other than that, yes." Danny said to her.

"I am honored to be told I resemble a student of honor itself!" Diana told him putting her hands on her waste, but Danny decided that he didn't need to correct her on this.

"Now that you've shown me my first lesson in how to be a teenager, it is my turn." Diana said to them.


	2. Trial Period

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SC Super Hero Girls**

Diana was back to wearing her Amazonian armor and the rest of the girls were waiting in line like soldiers. Everyone seemed to be waiting for whatever the Amazon princess was about to throw their way. The only one that seemed excited to be there was none other than Barbara and was jumping from excitement.

"Sisters, and Danny, if we are to be a team, I must know all your powers and skills," said Diana before turning to the Hispanic girl. "You! What is your name, rank, and superpowers or skills?"

Caught a bit off guard at suddenly being called out, she stepped forward a bit and began her introduction.

"Um, hi everyone. My name is Jessica and basically I am a cadet of this thing called the Green Lantern Corps. and I was given this ring by these weird alien space cops and-oh boy this is really complicated," said Jessica, noticing that Diana was completely lost in the explanation. "I basically can make stuff with this ring."

Jessica shot a ray of green light from her ring that instantly turned into a potted plant. This of course caught the attention of Diana and Barbara.

"Wow! That is so cool. Do a pogostick!" said Barbara and Jessica did what she asked. "Now a burrito," Jessica did just that. "A mega-super bucket burrito supremo with all the works"

Diana had seen enough and decided to give the ring a closer look.

"With this ring of the gods you can create any weapon to defeat your enemies?" asked Diana before Jessica pulled back her hand as the prospect of weapons made her feel uneasy.

"Well, in theory yes. But I don't approve of violence," said Jessica, rubbing her arm sheepishly before Diana looked her in the eyes.

"Admirable," said Diana with pride in Jessica's stand against violence. "How shall you be known then?"

"Um, Green Lantern, I guess?" Jessica replied, using her ring to materialize a skintight super suit that showed off her impressive curves as well as a Green Lantern emblem over her right eye, "It kinda comes with the ring," She finished.

"Good. Batgirl, what can you do?" asked Diana walking to Barbara, who was all too excited to show off what she could do.

"Oh, I can do lots of cool stuff. Even though I don't have an alien ring," said Barbara as she began taking out a lot of the stuff she had in her backpack. Most of which Danny guessed have to be garbage. "I can figure stuff out, and I have all these gadgets that I made, like this Bat Barometer, and this Glow-In-The-Dark Bat-Staff, and these grappling hook guns that I was totally going to show off to Batman during this fight with Prof. Pig on a rooftop, but then _Robin_ showed up and he needed saving, and I never got to show them. But that's a completely different story, so-" She rambled on as she changed into her costume.

"You lack focus," Wonder Woman said simply as she walked over to Zatanna.

"Wait, what?" Batgirl asked, a bit caught off by her words.

"So what can you do?" She asked the violet-haired fashionista.

"I am the Amazing, the Stunning, the Mysterious, The Magical, Zatanna!" said Zatanna, as she twirled her wand, changing her elegant clothes into a magician's outfit, complete with a top hat.

"What can you do?" asked Diana a little intrigued with her showing off her skills.

"I can turn a red heart black," said Zatana turning an ace of hearts into an ace of spades. "Ever seen a jumping Jack?" She asked, making a Jack of Clubs disappear, "Check behind your ear."

Diana did so and was amazed to find the card behind her ear.

"What sorcery is this?" Diana said completely surprised.

"I have seen enough," said Diana while Zatanna was pulling different colored cloth from inside her top hat. "You may possess great power, but you need to focus it into a cause. Our cause. And this costume won't do. Think of another one."

"What?" asked Zatanna, slightly insulted by that.

"Pss, try a cape. All the cool heroes wear them." said Barbara in a whisper to the violet-haired girl, making her think.

"Now, Karen, what can you do?" asked Diana to the short girl who was wearing her yellow makeshift armor.

"Um, well, oh jeez," She started nervously before taking a breath and pressing a button on a keypad on her wrist, making her shrink like in detention.

"Oh, the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that," She groaned before flying over to and landing on Diana's index finger.

"This suit was supposed to make me big and strong so that people would notice me, but my shrinking tech backfired and now I'm small and more unnoticeable than ever!" She explained in slight annoyance at herself. But Danny started to wonder if she wanted to be noticed,why was her advice at the clothing store not to draw attention to yourself.

"The suit is supposed to have missiles, but I can't make them work right," said Karen still feeling a little down on herself.

"Don't feel bad about your situation, little Bumblebee. You can still do great things, even if you are small," said Diana as she looked at Karen in the eyes.

"Actually, I'd like to call myself the Indestructible Hypersonic Omega" began Karen, saying a name that no one would be able to say.

"Bumblebee." said Diana cut in as Karen retook normal size.

"Trust me, it works way better," Barbara whispered to the shorter girl.

"Now, Danny, what is it that you can do." Diana asked him. Danny responded with a sigh and said.

"Going ghost." While they were all temporarily confused by what that meant,they saw two white rings move in opposite directions starting opposite directions enveloped his body, changing his appearance, shocking the girls.

"By the gods! What is this sorcery?" Diana said surprised.

"You can say this is my battle mode, and in it I can fly, turn invisible, turn intangible, possess people, fire ghost ray's, duplicate myself-"

"Uh! How long is this list?" Kara asked him in annoyance.

"So I really think I can just leave and do great on my own." Danny tried to tell Diana ignoring Kara, but unfortunately she wasn't having it.

"You have many powers, but you are far to confident." Diana said to him before continuing on to Kara.

"Now, Kara, I know that you are strong," said Diana walking towards the muscular blonde, knowing fully well that she wasn't very cooperative. "But do you have any other skills that we should know about?"

"Not to you. Trust me when I say I'm no hero.," said Kara not wanting to stand out or show herself off as a superhero.

"You could be the greatest hero The World of Man has ever known," said Diana to Kara before walking towards Barbara. "All you need is a little, MOTIVATION!" She said before throwing Barbara high into the air like a javelin.

Everyone screamed at the act of madness from the Amazon. Danny was about to fly up and catch her but before the could the saw Kara shoot herself faster than a speeding bullet towards Barbara. Danny and the girls saw as Kara flew like a plane and caught Barbara before she fell to her doom. Kara flew back up to the rooftop with Batgirl, carrying her bridal style.

Kara now wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a familiar 'S' inside a diamond on her voluptuous chest, a red short skirt, a red cape, and red boots.

"Alright, fine. I'm a superhero. So what," said Kara before she landed and put down the redhead girl.

"That… was… AMAZING! I was all like 'Aaaahh!' and you were all like 'Fwoosh!' and then you caught me and was all like 'Dun dun-dun-da!'. Again, again, again!" Barbara exclaimed in both panic and excitement at what had just occurred.

"Excellent. Now we must go hone your skills," said Diana, getting the team pumped up. "Prepare yourselves, as what follows will push you all to your limits."

Everyone was pumped and ready, but they were not prepared for what they were going up against. The six female and one male team made their way to the one place that could be perfect for the team's training. The Metropolis Junkyard.

"I can't believe that I had to come up with a new wardrobe for this," said Zatanna, who now wore a skin tight black suit with a white 'Y' shaped line across her body, purple leggings and black boots. All that along with an astounding cape with a purple interior.

"What did you expect? A fancy training room with our nonexistent budget?" Danny said to her.

"Yes, now team, in order to save the World of Man we must save man himself," said Diana pointing to the mannequins as examples of people.

"I think those are girls," said Karen, pointing out the feminine shape of the plastic mannequins.

"

Danny was up first, and he had to save mannequins from a bunch of falling cars. _Easy enough._ Diana then sent her shield flying to said cars knocking them over.

Danny flee and immediately duplicated himself into four. One of him blasted a car back with a ghost ray, another of him punch the car when it got to close to the mannequins, and the third one raised a ghost shield to protect some of them, and the last Danny scooped up the mannequins away from the scene, and when the was done, all of them were saved.

The girls looked at this in shock at the display of power he just showed off.

"

The team decided that the first stop of Diana's lessons should be…

"A comic book store," said Barbara showing the team the inside of the store. "Normal Teenager Rule # 1: Pop culture," she said, leading the group around the store, looking over the issues and volumes of pulp fiction.

"Please, you call 'this' culture?" Zatanna asked, clearly not impressed by the interior of the shop.

"Would you rather find out Kara's idea of culture?" Danny asked her. They then looked over to Kara to see her indiscreetly pick her nose with her pinky.

"Good point." Shee said to him not wanting to know what culture is to the blonde superheroine.

Barbara for her part had just spotted something else.

"Holly Molly! A Batman v Superman Big Time Special edition!" said Barbara as she held the comic book in her hands like it was the holy grail. "I'd kill for this comic."

"Sister! Have you forgotten our vows?!" said Diana in shock as she held Barbara by the shoulders. "We are to protect man, not commit acts of senseless slaughter"

"Don't worry Diana, that was just a figure of speech," said Barbara calming down the Amazon princess. "It's when you say things you don't really mean."

As the team walked out of the store the girls continued to explain figures of speech to Diana.

"Look, for instance you could be hungry and say; 'I'd kill for a burrito.'. Now you try," said Jessica as she spotted a burrito cart across the street.

"A burrito cart?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Amazing don't you agree?" Babs said to him.

Diana then walked up to the cart and slammed her palms down on it, "I'd kill you for a burrito!" She said in a threatening tone, scaring off the vendor. When he started to run away Diana started to yell after him. "Accept my payment or die!"

The girls all then started to run after her.

Back at the junkyard, it was Barbara's turn to prove her mettle. At one end was a cat doll hanging from a tree and at the other was Barbara. Diana pointed to the cat, but Barbara was a little distracted with a butterfly. After getting Barbara back to the task at hand, she ran and hopped at the plastic 'enemies'. She punched them in the face, kicked them in the stomach, even flipping over them while dropping Bat-Grenades, blowing a few to smithereens before grabbing the stuffed animal and cheering for herself, the rest of the team in complete shock at what she just did. Seeing their reactions, Barbara stopped her celebrating.

"What? Were those not bad guys?" She asked innocently.

"No." Danny told her. "But you do a good job if they were."

Back with the lessons on how to be a normal teenager, it was Zatanna's turn. She decided to take the girls and a reluctant Danny to a spa. Most of the girls were sitting down and were being treated by the women of the spa. Barbara was splashing her feet in the water, Zatanna was getting a complete beauty treatment, Karen was getting a massage, Jessica received a seaweed facial, and Diana was struggling as she wasn't used to being pampered like this.

For their part, Kara and Danny just sat on the other side of the spa with Kara napping on the sofa, not really interested in the "girliness" of the activity.

"Normal Teenager lesson # 25: A woman's body is her temple, and we need to pamper ourselves from time to time," said Zatanna as she had her nails done.

"So, is the toe nail an important part of the body?" asked Diana since she preferred to be doing something else.

"Exactly." See said to her temporarily taking a cucumber off her face. "Isn't it great?"

"So many calluses, time to get the big guns," said a masseuse pulling out an electronic nail filer.

"Weapon!" called out Diana, pulling out her Lasso of Truth.

The masseuse ran away screaming while Diana chased after her. The rest of the girls ran after their friend, waking up Kara and Danny.

In the junkyard once more, Zatanna was trying to save a group of mannequins from a trash compactor. She flew high in the air with a violet magical aura around her. Her eyes shone bright purple and she began to move and dance around with an orb of light. Finally, with a wave of her hand, she threw the orb and flipped the switch that shuts off the compactor.

She then landed and created a few pairs of energy hands that gave her a round of applause as she took a few showman's bows… Up until Batgirl gave her an awkward tap to the shoulder and pointed out that the civilians were crushed and cubed twenty seconds ago, long before she flipped the switch.

Next up was Karen's turn for the heroic training. Kara had gotten a hold of the junkyard dog and was holding it by the chain as it barked. Jessica then placed a raw steak on the face of a mannequin while holding back her lunch. Karen was getting scared but she quickly shrunk and pulled out her missile launchers. Diana gave them the signal to begin. Kara released the dog and Karen pressed her buttons hoping to fire at the dog. But the missiles didn't fire. She then began flying away as the dog barked and chased at her before jumping at the steak. Karen hid behind Diana as Bumblebee went pale at the sight of the dog practically mauling the mannequin's face off. Karen fainted on Diana's shoulder at the sight, to which the Amazonian lightly tapped the shrunken girl's back in an effort to try and comfort her as well as bring her to.

Jessica was the last one to go as she was against the idea of violence. Diana pointed to Barbara driving a large wrecking machine. Jessica however, refused to fight the machine. She did create a green safe construct around the mannequins and then sent it away. But that didn't stop the machine to crush Kara. They were only held by so long as Kara shattered the machine's mouth, sending debris into a mannequin's face.

For the next lesson on how to be a normal teenager, the girls decided to go to the movies. Sadly, the majority voted on a film called 'Dull Expressionless Love'. The team all sat down to watch the movie but not everyone was happy about it.

"Normal Teenager rule #6: Romance," said Barbara as they all looked at the film before them.

Kara already fell asleep at the five minute mark.

"What is happening?" asked Diana as the scene was beyond alien to her.

"Dick is telling Sabrina that he still loves her second cousin Lavinia and that he fears that she doesn't feel the same because she's still in love with his evil secret Latin brother," rambled Barbara not getting that the movie was just bad.

"Mortal males make no sense," said Diana, still not understanding the film.

"Tell me about it." Zatanna, Jess, and Karen said while Babs was eating the popcorn. "And I'm right here." Danny said to them. "Just want you to remember that.

As the movie went on, it soon came to the "climax" of the film where the lead actor caught up with the beautiful leading lady during a rainstorm. They said some cheesy lines about how love can never die and how theirs burned as bright as a star and they were preparing to lean into the big romantic kiss the film had been leading up to.

"Beware lady, for he is attacking you!" said Diana as she pulled out her sword and began slicing the screen, ending the movie and waking up Danny.

The team left the movie theater shortly afterwards.

"Face it guys, she has no idea how to be a normal teenager," said Kara although she was grateful to get out of the movie.

"We can't give up now," said Barbara

"There must be a way to unwind a trained Amazon warrior princess. But what could it be?" asked Barbara before the lights of the pier came to life.

The seven heroes turned to face the pier as it was filled with all sorts of teenage hangouts. There was an arcade, a ferris wheel, a rollercoaster. The group spent a majority of the evening at the boardwalk, walking away with a few souvenir stuffed animals, a photo booth strip, and full of laughs and good times. Deciding to cap off the first night as a team, the group wanted to get a meal. Walking along the street across from the boardwalk, they found one of the most popular hangout spots in the city, a bakery/sweets shop called 'Sweet Justice'.

The group entered the place and Danny could've sworn that he had a toothache just by standing in the shop. There were all manner of baked goods, chocolates, ice creams, and other sweets lining the display case by the front counter. Barbara was pressing her face to the glass of the case, just looking at the collection of sweets. From the other side of the glass came out a young boy about their age with blonde hair and a kind smile on his face, coming up to the front counter and greeting the girls.

"Hey guys, what can I get you? We got sweets, baked goods, and sugary treats. Kinda our specialty," He said, his voice going a mile a second as if he had a bit too much sugar himself.

"Hi Barry," The group, save for Diana, Danny, and Barbara greeted the employee.

"What can I get you guys? Usual? Usual? Usual? Usual? Usual? Usua- Oh! You guys are new!" He said, just now noticing the new faces of the two girls and one boy.

"Yeah, hi there," said Danny, waving his hand to the waiter.

"What can I get you guys? If you want some suggestions I can give them to you," said the blonde waiter pulling out a small notepad.

Danny, Diana and Barbara looked at the menu but were unsure since the selection was quite large. So, Zatanna decided to order for them.

"Barbara will have the kitten chocolate surprise with sprinkles, Diana will have the death by chocolate," began Zatanna, which made Diana pull out a mace, but Zatanna pushed it away. "Figure of speech, honey. And Danny will have the Sweet Man's Mountain."

"Got it," said the blonde waiter before immediately bringing out their orders.

"Man he's fast." Danny said surprised at how fast Barry got their orders.

As soon as the team sat down, they each began to eat their sugary treats with only Diana holding back. She curiously looked at the chocolate amalgamation while poking it.

"It's just chocolate Diana, there's nothing wrong with it," said Danny before taking another spoonful of his treat.

Diana took a scoop of the treat before her, stuck out her tongue and gave it a lick. Her eyes shot wide as the creamy, chocolatey goodness filled her. She dropped her spoon before plunging her face into the bowl. Diana devoured the food she had like a ravenous, starving beast before finishing it not a few seconds later.

"More… I must have more of this concoction!" She said in near hysterics before turning to Karen and pointing at her strawberry milkshake. "Are you going to eat that?!" She exclaimed, not waiting for an answer before snatching the dairy beverage from the short girl and guzzling it down.

Seeing that she wasn't going to stop there, Jessica pushed her Key Lime Pie toward the Amazon, who quickly scarfed it down followed closely by the others' desserts.

After finishing off with Danny's dessert , she stared blankly forward before passing out face first into the bowl. A bit worried that she may have just died from a sugar overload, Karen tapped her on the back of her head only for Diana to shoot back up, startling her.

"Friends! This beautiful delicacy is sweeter than even ambrosia! This place: Greater than Elysium! I move that we celebrate all future victories at this place, here and thus!" She exclaimed, leaving Danny to wonder what exactly did she eat when she was at Themyscira.

At this proposal, Barbara stood up with her hands raised, "Sweet Justice, for the win!" She cheered.

"I do not know what that means!" Diana mimicked, though still incredibly happy at discovering this place.

Just then the door was kicked open by a group of robots that resembled trash cans with caterpillar treads. The team looked at the commotion and were taken aback by the robots.

"We told you we weren't selling," said a woman, most likely the wife and co-owner of the place. "This place is our life."

"This establishment has been deemed up for demolition by the Metropolis city council," said the first robot. "You have 30 seconds to vacate the premises before we commence demolition."

"Barry, get our lawyer on the phone," said the woman to the now named waiter.

Barry rushed to the back office in search of the phone to call the lawyer, but the robots had already begun their countdown. Diana quickly wiped her face and got ready to fight against the robots.

"Sisters, this is our chance. We must defend this establishment from these metallic menaces," said Diana as the robot continued its countdown.

"But we're not ready for a fight," said Karen in fear of the situation.

"_I'm_ always ready for a fight." Danny told her trying to calm her down, but failing as it gave Karen a different impression of him.

"There has to be a way we can solve this without resorting to violence," said Jessica abhorring the idea of fighting the robots.

"There is: Hit them before they hit you," said Kara smiling at the plan.

"Works with me." Danny said to her.

The timer on the robots reached zero and then they pull out their demolition weapon they had.

"Commence demolition," said the robot before Wonder Woman punched it in the face.

The rest of the robots looked at the newly assembled and suited up hero team.

"You shall not destroy this establishment," said Diana as she drew her sword. "I do not care if these machines are governed by man's laws. We fight for what is right!"

The remaining robots pulled out their own weapons and charged against the heroine before a voice called from behind them.

"Hey, bolts for brains!" Called Barbara, getting what little attention she could from the robots. They turned around to see the team now dressed in full costume.

"How about we make this a fair fight?" Supergirl asked, cracking her knuckles.

**Guest- Thank you. I will**

**qazse- I understand, but I just can't get past the concept of Superhero high when thinking about how it would affect every hero's story. This was also easier for me to do.**

**2KorevainsoLightshire-Don't worry. Danny will be getting some more time to talk soon enough.**

**98Shadow Joestar- I'm honestly surprised that no one else has. There's four for My Hero academia which would make no logical sense beside Deku being sent to another world which would validate that concept. Maybe if they used the original Web Series it would make a bit more sense.**


	3. That what friends are For

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Danny Phantom or DC Superhero girls**

Sweet Justice quickly became a danger zone as the robots attacked anything that moved, and everything that didn't. Diana punched one of the robots, shattering it into pieces. Jessica used her ring to get as many of the people out of the restaurant, but was kinda hard since the robots were swinging sledge hammers and wrecking balls at her. Karen was going to make an attempt to use her rocket launcher on one of the bots, but when it got close to her she immediately started to run.

"This is way too scary!" said Karen before the robot began to chase after her. Danny took notice of it and blasted the demolition not, before turning back to pay attention to his own fight.

Kara blasted away at the robots at top speeds, wrecking many of the demolition bots with a little too much force. Zatanna for her part was using her magic all over the place, keeping the bots away from the people that were trying to escape. But she then started to showboat which let more of them pass her. Barbara tried to kick a bit, but unfortunately for her she forgot that she was still human.

Green Lantern was capturing all of the Demolition Bots in a huge recycling bin.

Wonder Woman wrapped three robots together with her Lasso and flung them out of the establishment. Kara's eyes turned red and fired her heat vision, slicing the demolition bots in half. Zatanna used her magic to turn the weapons of the demolition bots into sparkles. She then began to conjure up energy hands to applaud her. After a few seconds of that she noticed a demolition bot come up from behind her.

"Ytas llits!"

She then tried to send a magic blast at it, but Kara hit it before the attack could land, sending her blast of magic at Danny, immobilizing him.

Kara however was still up and fighting.

"Supergirl!" Wonder Woman yelled. "You need to pay attention to the surroundings." But unfortunately Kara threw a demolition bot she was fighting towards customers that haven't moved yet. Rather they were standing perfectly still while wearing some kind of glasses. "Green Lantern!" Wonder Woman yelled, releasing the bots to conjure up a huge hand and get them out of there. But doing that only created more enemies for Supergirl to fight, and unfortunately she threw one demolition bit at another, causing them both to hit the wall.

And due to their weight this action caused the walls to crack and causing the building to collapse. They all then started to rush out with Batgirl dragging Danny out of the building.

The second they left Sweet Justice collapsed into rubble.

Wonder Woman then slapped Kara upside the head after it collapsed.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Kara asked her, angry that she got hit for no reason .

"Why didn't you listen in there? You were far too reckless!" Diana demanded an answer from her to explain her rashness in their.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because me and Danny were the only ones actually fighting!" Kara said, angry.

"I was fighting." Karen said, raising her hand.

"You were running." Zatanna said to her.

"If you want to yell at someone, yell at her!" Kara said pointing at Jess. "One flick of her ring and all of this would never have happened!"

"Oh, like how Zatanna's magic blast made sure that Danny getting back up never happened?"

"At least my magic blasts did more than someone's magic rope!"

But as they were arguing, Batgirl was looking over the ruins of Sweet Justice and the demolition bots trying to figure something out. She noticed something in the ruins and picked it up. It was the symbol of Lex Corp which made her realize something about the demolition bots.

"You guys!I figured out who did this." Babs said to them. "These robots have the Lexcorp signal on them, and while they usually obey the city council, they should be easy to hack for, Lex Luthor!"

But everyone looked doubtful at the idea. Danny however thought it had merit, since he had to deal with a psycho billionaire who tries to look good in front of the public. But Danny couldn't say anything thanks to Zatanna's magic spell.

"Lex Luthor? The Billionaire who donates thousands in charity?" Zatanna said to her deadpanned.

"What could the possibly have against cupcakes and ice cream?"

"...I don't know." Babs said, which was the first time he saw a look of anything other than excitement or not on her face, and even though the look on her face only showed slight depression, Danny felt that it didn't belong on her face.

"Face it. We aren't meant to be heroes." Karen said, putting her costume in her duffel bag. "Especially me." She then left.

"I for one agree with Karen." Zatanna said, changing back to her usual costume. "Especially since I never wanted to do this in the first place."

"No you guys, come on." Babs said, trying to make them desist their actions

"I knew this stupid ring would lead to violence and destruction." Jess said before taking off her ring and leaving

"Like I said, I'm no hero." Kara said before leaving like the others.

Danny was wondering why _this _was their breaking point. They saved everyone didn't they?

At that very moment, a small squadron of tall, muscular, fully armored women surrounded the team. The young heroes turned to the sight of a bunch of angry women. The women's armor shared similarities with the one Diana wore, but if anything they had more muscles and refined beauty by age.

"Diana," A voice came from behind the group of female warriors.

"Oh no," Diana said, fear evident in her voice.

The warriors parted, revealing a muscular woman with long blonde hair and had a mature beauty to her. She was cloaked in animal fur and wore a small crown atop her head.

"You are in so much trouble, young lady," She said in a firm and commanding tone.

Diana sighed as she turned to her friends and teammates, "Barbara Gordon, Danny Fenton, this… is my mother," She admitted sadly.

"Dude, your mom looks like a final boss," Barbara squeaked out in fear, cowering behind the tower of muscle and intimidation. But compared to the ghosts that Danny has fought before, tyrant Kings evil versions of yourself

"Diana,why is she here? And why is she so angry?" asked Danny, who finally got control of his neck and head back.

"I am Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, and I've come here to take my runaway daughter back home," said Hippolyta with a stern tone, somewhat surprising the duo with this revelation.

"Wait, I thought it was your destiny or whatever to save the World of Man?" Batgirl asked, confused.

"She has no such destiny. She disguised herself as a warrior, took part in the Tournament of Athena and Aphrodite without my permission, and stole a boat to come here," Hippolyta explained, holding back the anger in her voice as best she could.

"Diana… You snuck out?" Babs asked, shocked by this news.

"And she won't be doing it again. She will be grounded for the rest of her immortal life!" Hippolyta said finally, pinching Diana's ear and pulling her away, Diana going "Ow, ow, ow," the entire time..

Babs then rushed over to check on him, then Danny forced himself up with his arms.

Danny then got control of the rest of his body. "Whew, finally free."

"Aren't you going to leave too?" Babs asked Danny completely dejected. But Danny simply said to her

"Why should I?."

"Because we completely failed as heroes…." She said to him, Danny then decided to share something with Babs.

"We haven't failed yet." Danny said to her.

"But, Sweet Justice…"

"Is anyone hurt? Anyone at all?" Danny asked her, wanting her honest thoughts on the matter.

"No."

"Then it's fine. Because our job is to save people, not buildings we like. That's the job of protesters. So I guess Jess has to do both." Danny said to her joking.

"I guess that makes some sense." Babs said though sounding a little bit depressed.

"There you go." Danny said to her. Danny said reaching out his hand to her. "A friend once told me that a hero always have to believe that they should win. But I also think that a hero should know what it means for them to win." Babs then took his hand and Danny helped her up.

"So come on. We have a friend to help."

"Right!" Batgirl yelled, being re-excited.

"Babs call the others." Danny told her. But when Babs tried to get them, they didn't pick-up.

"Not answering. What should we do now?"

But then Danny got an idea so crazy that it might work.

"Babs, send a picture of the photo we took at the pier. And say that Diana needs help."

"Will that work?" Babs asked him, wondering what was going through his head.

"Let's trust them. After all they're still our friends."

Babs and Danny were on the way to the ocean with Babs riding on his back, figuring that since they were all living in ancient times a ship is the only way they'll travel, and their guess was right.

They saw the ship and on it were the Amazons. They then got near the ship and they immediately spotted Diana, which was easy, considering that she was the only one among the women that was seated. Then Babs started to make a bunch of random hand gestures that meant nothing to Danny. Danny just turned invisible and flew through everyone without no one noticing them. When they got near her Danny turned visible, while hiding so that they could get talk to Diana.

"Pssssssh Diana." Babs whispered to her.

"Why are you two here?" Diana asked them with her eyes closed.

"We're here to sneak you out!" Babs whispered excitedly to her.

"I'd prefer you say, save her." Danny said to Babs, not liking the implication that this would only get a temporary result.

But then they all heard a chorus of "Ows!"

When they turned back to look they saw that it was the rest of the team having their eyes pulled by the Amazons, except for Karen, who was having her now tiny leg pulled while trying to fly off.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Babs said, not sure how that happened. Her and Danny's ears were then pulled by Diana's mother herself.

"Such insolence! To dare sneak onto this ship without my permission!"

"Well you weren't going to give us it, so I say we had no choice." Danny told the queen, unfortunately making her angry.

"Feed them to the sea monster Keto!" Hippolyta angrily ordered her Amazons, they then began to drag them towards said sea monster, before Kara remembered she had super strength, punching one of them all the way into the middle of the sea. They all escaped from the Amazons grasp, and well…

Aside from Danny they were all doing pretty terribly. Jess had conjured up a suit of armor, and since she had a rule against violence she was pretty much getting hit, while ironically saying to Diana "We won't give you up without a fight!"

"Sorry we quit, Diana!" Zatanna said, engaging in a hair pulling contest with one of them.

"Come back and be our leader again!" Karen said while flying around, trying the best to avoid the Amazons.

"Just look how bad we are at this!" Babs said while on one the soldiers heads.

Danny was engaging in battle with four Amazons.

"If you want to be a hero, then hurry up and join us!" Danny said to her while sending one of them flying with an ecto energy punch.

Kara was at the bottom of a dogpile trying to escape, she then took a look at Diana and said

"You told me I could be the greatest hero in the world, but that isn't me. It's you."

Diana then yelled

"Amazons! Your princess commands you to stop!" The Amazons then stopped completely without a second thought

"Your queen, commands you to continue!" Hippolyta said, which restarted the fighting.

"Stop!" The fighting stopped again.

"Continue!" The fighting broke out again.

"Stop!"

"Continue!"

"STOP!" They yelled getting into each other's face. The Amazons were obviously confused about what to do now.

"You are only 317 years old Diana. A girl too young and too naive to make her own decisions."

"No mother. It was I who passed the tournament of the 21 tests of Athena and Aphrodite. I may be young, but by that right, I can decide who I want to be. It is Amazon Law!"

"It is law!" All the Amazons except the queen said kneeling. Diana's mother then just turned around knowing it was pointless to argue against ancient law.

Diana then squealed at her newfound freedom.

They all then got onto a flying carpet that Jess created using her green lanterns ring.

"Congrats Diana. Disobeying your mom is normal teenager lesson #237. Your officially a teenager and we're officially a team again!" But then Babs thi

"But wait. Why did you guys show up?" Babs asked the rest of the girls. They all looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, when you sent us that picture and said that Diana needed help, we felt that we just had to."

"So your idea did work Danny!" Babs said to him. "You knew that they would come."

"No, I just hoped that they would." Danny said to her. "They just looked like the kind of people who would help a friend in trouble."

The four girl in question just looked away from him, hiding small blushes on their face. Danny however was confused on why they suddenly looked away.

"Well since Diana is freed their is only one place to celebrate!" Babs said looking down at the pier. But then they saw the demolition bots close in on the pier.

"Oh no! First they tore down Sweet Justice and now they're going to demolish the pier!" Babs said

The carpet then disappeared with them landing on their feet.

"You must vacate this business or dwelling. For you are interfering with lawful demolition. You have 10 seconds to comply."

"Oh yeah? Well you have 10 seconds to say your prayers!" Kara said to the robots. Then a huge stomp was heard and felt on the pier. They a huge mech appeared with the Lexcorp symbol embroided on it.

"Come to have some fun, girls?" Lex's voice said, ringing out to them.

"I'm a dude!" Danny said to it. "Seriously, take a look before you talk."

"Anyways, bring it on, Lex! Show us what you've got!" Kara yelled.

"HA! You think I'm Lex?" A high-pitched voice came over a speaker on the mech before a window on the chest became untinted so that they could see inside, only to see nothing in the cockpit.

"Oh, wait, hold on," The voice said before a chair raised to reveal a young blonde-haired girl who looked no older than ten.

"As I was saying: Ha! You think I'm Lex? No! I'm Lena Luthor!" The girl said, sounding high and mighty.

There was a silence over the battlefield before Danny asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"... Who?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm Lena Luthor! World's greatest and youngest criminal mind?" Lena said, utterly offended that nobody knew who she was.

"Oh yeah, aren't you that little kid from the Lexcorp commercials?" asked Babs trying to piece together the identity of their foe, as weird as it might be.

"I am not some little kid! I am the mastermind behind this brilliant plan to get rid of all the stupid teenagers of Metropolis," said Lena as proud as if she was at the top of the world.

"Um… What?" Kara asked, still as confused as everyone else was.

"Oh come on! Do I have to spell it out for you?!" Lena asked indignantly.

"Yeah! Ya kinda have to!" Supergirl yelled back to her.

"Figures. You teens think you're all that with staying up late and driving cars, when you can't realize the most obvious of evil plots! So I hacked my lame brothers game systems for the L-Visors, putting teenagers in a trance forever. But to make sure you dumb teens would buy the visors, I needed to destroy everything you find fun, or 'cool'. The movies, those dumb arcades, restaurants, and this pier," Lena began explaining her 'evil' plan. "Once you all have goo for brains, all kids will rule the city! Mwa, ha, ha, ha! Mean haha ha ha! Neh neh na neh neh!"

"She at least has her own evil laugh." Danny said. "But..."

This plan didn't have much of an impact for the young heroes.

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard," Kara deadpanned.

"You're the dumbest plan I've ever heard!" Lena shot back in anger at having her "brilliant" plan insulted by the teenage Kryptonian.

"Real mature." Danny said to the girl who used the most cliched comeback any kid could give.

"All right. It's decided. After I destroy this pier, you guys are next." Lena said to them.

"It was on this pier that we became friends. And it is here that we will become...heroes!" Diana said to them while raising her sword and shield.

They all then rushed towards each other, with Kara charging in and destroying bots. Wonder Woman sliced a bit with her sword, and Batgirl learning from earlier used her own Batarangs to take a couple of them out. However a few of them managed to get past them and destroyed the rides and started first with the tower which Jess was able to prevent from falling by created giant arms to help her out.

Lena swatted the bot away but that gave Diana the opportunity to take out the shoulder cannons with her sword. Kara flew in at top speeds punching the mech suit in the stomach, sending it to the floor. Zatanna and Jessica combined their powers to restrain the mech suit. The green light constructs and the purple magic ropes bound the arms and legs of the mech suit. The mech suit struggled against them, which caused some damage to the pier. Lena then broke free, sending both Jess and Zee backwards. They were then overwhelmed by the demolition bots.

"In order for us to defeat a army," Diana said "first we must take out the general."

"Alright, but how?" Zatanna asked her.

Danny knew that he could probably phase into the suit and just remove Lena, but he saw that Batgirl had a look on her face saying she got an idea.

"Since we only need to focus on the warsuit, and the best way to stop this thing is from within," Barbara said, pulling out a small tablet computer with a display of the schematics for the robot as Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Bumblebee gathered around to hear the plan. "If we can find a way to short circuit it, we can shut it down as well as minimize property compared to just hitting it like we did back at Sweet Justice."

"But how?" Zatanna asked.

Kara looked around the pier and spotted an electric guitar and a wireless amp left by a street performer from earlier that evening. Flying over and grabbing it, she showed it to the others.

"I have an amp like this back at my place. It blows our circuit everytime. Just crank it up to ten and then SHRED IT!" She said to them.

"Perfect! I can rewire some of the parts so that it can go past ten and really fry that thing's circuits!" Batgirl said.

"If we make it through this, can you do that for mine?" Supergirl asked starry eyed at the idea of an amp that goes past 10.

"The only problem is how we're going to plug the amplifier in. It's housed inside the chest of the suit and there's no opening big enough for us to get at it," Babs said to them.

"Actually, there are some small thermal exhaust ports along the underside of the torso large enough for me to get into," Bumblebee pointed out on the schematic.

"It's going to be dangerous. Can you handle this?" Wonder Woman asked. Bumblebee looked worried for a moment but steeled herself.

"I don't want to, but I will!" She said firmly.

"Alright, it is settled. Batgirl, you stay here and work on the device. Kara, you provide her with cover. I will distract this Lena Luthor with Jess and Zatanna, and Danny will provide manpower wherer it's needed" Wonder Woman said, all of them nodding in acknowledgement before breaking off to execute their orders.

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Zatanna charged at Lena just as she was getting up. As Lena tried to catch Danny he turned intangible dodging her, Jessica a giant flower before the mech suit, blinding Lena. Lena swatted away the flower, but then she was met with magical fireworks by the courtesy of Zatanna. Wonder Woman took this chance and tackled the mech suit's leg, with just enough strength to get it off balance.

Lena tried to attack Wonder Woman, but Danny jumped in and put up a ghost shield. The tiny criminal girl screamed in rage and frustration as the teens continued to hit and dodge her, keeping her occupied and distracted from the real threat to her.

Back with Batgirl, Kara, and Karen, they had just finished making the modifications to the amplifier.

"Got it. We are ready to party," said Batgirl before giving them to Karen.

"Let's do this," said Karen before shrinking down along with the amplifiers.

Kara grabbed a plastic straw, and loaded up Karen inside it. She then took aim at one of the exhaust ports as the rest of the team kept Lena in place. Kara took in a deep breath before firing Karen directly into the exhaust port. No amount of expelling air was going to stop a Kryptonian blown Bumblebee.

Karen traveled through the exhaust port deep into the inner machinations of the mech suit. It was blazing hot inside the core of the robot, but Bumblebee endured as best she could. Soon enough she found herself in the main circuitry area of the mech suit. She flew down to the middle of the circuit board and plugged in the amplifier.

"Guys, the amplifier is in. Go for it," said Karen over her communicator.

Back outside, Barbara and the rest of the team heard their friend and she was working hard to make sure the amp can go louder. She then finished it with seconds to spare.

"Supergirl! Go for it!" Batgirl yelled to her, and then Supergirl absolutely shredded the chord.

This caused the circuits to blow up and the mech suit to come apart at the seams. Bumblebee was about to fly out of the mech suit as fast as she could, but the Amos plug just came out, not hesitating for a single second she used herself as a extension cord, plugging her own fist in, shocking herself to her core.

Back in the pilot's seat, Lena was trying to regain control of her haywire mech but instead began throwing a tantrum as she realized she was defeated.

"NO! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED!" She screamed like the spoiled brat she was before the mech stopped dead. "Uh oh," She said before bracing herself as the mech fell backwards like a lifeless metal husk, crashing to the ground and creating a small crater upon impact with the asphalt.

The team of superheroes surrounded the mech suit as Bumblebee shot out of the exhaust port. Karen grew back to her normal size and when they turned her around, they saw that she was a bit dazed.

"Good job kid." Kara said to her, patting her on the back. Danny's phone then began to ring, and the saw it was from Jazz.

_"Danny where are you? Mom and dad are about to wake up!"_ Danny told her he'd be there immediately.

"Sorry, but I have to leave." Danny said to the girls before, flying off.

A short time later, the police had called Lena's parents and they took her away. Most likely to be grounded for life. Lex Luthor himself decided to donate money and get his bots to completely repair any and all properties that Lena had destroyed, including Sweet Justice.

However, with the arrival of police also came the arrival of the crowds of civilians, wanting to see the new heroes that had saved their fair city. Hearing the cheers and applause from their new fans, the new team couldn't but feel proud of their accomplishments.

"Man, I could get used to this," Supergirl said, waving to the cheering masses with a smile as the others joined in, drinking in their newfound recognition and respect.

_Lineskip_

_"The pier was saved by a group of Superhero Girls, and the ghostly hero known as Danny Phantom."_

"Weird." Kara said. "How do they know your hero name? You didn't stay around to tell them."

_"It is quite a surprise to see the former hero of Amity Park in Metropolis, ain't it Chet?" The female anchor said to her cohost with a smile on her face._

_"Sure is Anne. And for those in Amity Park we have one thing to say: thanks for the new hero suckas!"_

The team was at Diana's new single roomed apartment paid for in the gold she brought.

"Huh. So you were basically the Superman of your city?" Babs asked him.

"Yeah. And beside people and the news chasing me down for an autograph or an interview it was pretty great." Danny said with a nostalgic smile on his face. "But I'm here now. Might as well keep on doing what I've been doing. Kicking butt and saving people."

"Hey Danny, could I talk to you real quick?" Babs asked him, they then went out into the hallway

Babs then hugged him before either of them could say anything.

"Uh, what's this for?" Danny asked, confused about what was happening right now

"I just wanted to say, thank you for helping me out back there in the ruins of Sweet Justice. You really helped me believe in myself and if you didn't the pier would have probably been destroyed and-" Babs said talking fast, Danny decided to interrupt her there.

"It's okay. That's what friends do isn't it? Help each other?"

Babs then stepped on her tiptoes to kiss Danny on the cheek, which caused both of them to blush.

"Thanks." She said to him simply with a huge smile on her face.

_Lineskip At Amity Park_

Sam was reading an online article which involved the former hero of Amity Park helping out a bunch of _cute_, teenage superhero girls in Metropolis. The exact place Danny moved to.

"Oh Danny better have a good explanation for this." Sam muttered to herself.

**Next chapter will be the first original chapter. Hint: It's Danny fighting off a super powerful old enemy.**


	4. Frightning Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or DC Super Hero Girls.**

"So Danny. I see you joined a team?" Jazz said to him while they were eating breakfast. Jack and Maddie were too busy sleeping in due to how busy they were building their new top secret project. A project so secret that not even Danny or Jazz knows what it is.

"Yeah. Don't worry about anything Jazz. They're pretty cool." Danny said to his older sister while eating his cereal.

"A team made up of only girls." Jazz said wanting more clarification on the matter. "Yeah, I know it is kinda weird, and it is pretty weird being the only guy on the team. And I find it annoying how they keep on referring to the team as Superhero Girls even though I'm a boy!"

"I'm sure Tucker and _Sam_ will be pretty surprised by this." Ignoring the last thing Danny said.

"Nah, I'm sure-that I completely forgot to call them. Damn it!" Danny said rushing off to call his friends.

Jazz then sighed at how dense her little brother could be when it comes to girls.

Danny then picked up a phone and decided to call Tucker first since he was sure that Tucker had a cell on him. And sure enough, he did.

_'Danny?Man it's been a while hasn't it?'_

"Hey Tuck. Sorry I haven't called you." Danny said, apologizing to his friends.

_'Hey man I understand. If I was in your position and surrounded by cute superhero girls, I'd never call you back either._

"If you _were _in my position you would have gotten punched by Supergirl. And Tucker it's not anything like you think."

_'Really? Man that's a crying shame. But Danny, do you think you can do me a favor and give me their numbers?'_

"Sorry Tuck but no can do. Not just because they'd probably reject you, but also because they'd be angry at me for giving away their numbers."

_'Sounds fair. Wouldn't want cute girls like those being angry at you, because then you couldn't set me up with one of them."_

"So anyway, how have things been going in Amity Park?" Danny asked him, ignoring what Tucker just said so that he could find out what happening after he left.

_'Same as always. Actually it's gotten a little boring without you here. I think we all didn't realize how important you were to the group. Sam and I won't agree on anything, so we spend all our time arguing! So please! Tell her you vote for seeing Cyber Warriors 6! Oh, hey. It's just Danny. Hey!'_

Danny then heard the sound of arguing and then Tucker yelping in pain.

_'Danny?' _A familiar female voice said.

"Yeah Sam?" Danny asked her.

_'Why haven't you called?" _Sam asked him accusingly. Danny knew it was coming before he even heard her say anything.

"Oh, I was a little too busy fighting crime." Danny said to her.

_'With the help of your 'superhero girls' team?' _Sam said to him as scathingly as she would be to a cheerleader.

"Sam you know-Wait we're known as that in Amity Park too? Seriously?"

_'Danny!' Sam yelled at him from over the phone._

"Right. Sam, you and Tucker can't be replaced by six girls who are superheroes that easily." Danny said, reassuring her.

_'Really? Because that sounds like a good enough reason to replace us.' _Tucker's voice said suddenly. Either overhearing what Danny was saying, or Sam just put it on speaker.

_'Sorry Danny. I got to teach Tucker about personal space.'_ Sam said hanging up on Tucker's phone.

_Lineskip_

In the Mayor's office was the Mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters. Vlad was a tall man who wore a black suit. He had white hair with a ponytail in the back, and a white goatee to match. And just as he signed off on the final document that would allow phase one of his plan to come to an end, his Master's Blasters came in.

"Boss, we like totally took out another ghost!" Download said to his boss. "Man ghost fighting is just so easy!"

"It's easy because you three are the best of the best." Vlad said to the Masters Blaster's, boosting their already high confidence.

Vlad hardly believed the first part of his plan would have worked better than expected. Rather than replacing Danny Phantom they drove his family out of town!

"Yeah! Like, Danny Phantom who?" Thrash said mocking the ghostly hero.

"Now it's time to separate the profits among the three of you." Vlad said as they took out their earnings from the day. It was less than what it was before but that's only expected since the only ghost portal in town left is Vlad's and he's preventing the stronger one from entering to help make them look good.

"Dudes is there anything better than getting paid for being heroes?" Thrash said asking Download and Vid.

"No way bro." Download said as they left the Mayor's office. Vlad then left his office and headed home for the day.

When Vlad arrived home the headed down into his lab. And in the center of his lab were three containers. And in one of them

"PLASMIUS! WHEN ARE...huff... YOU GOING TO RELEASE ME!?" A hoarse voice stuck in the violet container yelled to the man in front of him. "I helped you and your inept ghost hunters stage a show! To help get rid of that blasted Phantom! Now let me out!" The voice said pressing close to the field, revealing a being who might as well be the embodiment of weather.

"Well I guess it's been long enough. Might as well release you. But I can't have you rampage in Amity Park. Now where should I send you?" Vlad then took a look at the morning's newspaper.

'Danny Phantom in Metropolis?'

Was the headline, which gave Vlad a devious idea.

"Might as well send Daniel a moving present, should I not?"

_Lineskip_

"Come on dude! The Dumpty Humpty's are nothing compared to The Rulerz!" Kara said to the boy in front of her

"Sorry Kara, but I'm pretty sure you need to get your super hearing checked." Danny said to her, "Because nothing can top their new hit '_You Can't Crack This Egg'_." Danny told her, not budging a single inch on this subject.

"Heh. Okay we'll finish this conversation later." Kara said before heading into the lunchroom.

Danny and Kara soon met up with the rest of the girls.

"Hey you two. Guess what?" Babs said excitedly.

"You've found out about Burrito Bucket's limited time, two buckets for one deal?" Kara guessed

"No, I found that out yesterday." Babs said waving it off.

"Batman called and said that he wanted to meet you?" Danny guessed.

"No. But if it actually does happen, cover for me." Babs then grabbed Karen and said

"Me and Karen invented a solar powered drone that will constantly be on the lookout for crime!" Babs informed them. "This ingenious contraption will allow us to stay one step ahead of the criminals!" Diana said almost as enthusiastically as Babs.

"Come over to my house and we can take a look together!" Babs said to them.

"Meh. Not like I've got anything planned for tonight." Kara said showing no interest whatsoever.

"I've got nothing planned either." Danny said to them.

"Great! And do not eat anything!" Babs said. "Who knows what disgusting acts well uncover." Babs said to them dramatically.

Right now they were watching a guy throw his trash on the ground. Jess was the only one who gasped, because there was a recycling bin next to him.

Everyone else was completely disappointed by what they were watching.

"Yeah. Real disgusting." Danny said sarcastically. Danny and Kara then started to leave until Babs called out to them.

"Wait you guys! I found something." They all turned back to see what she found.

Some kind of aircraft was floating down and from it a familiar figure came out. It was a blonde teenager who was wearing a red and black uniform.

"A Master Blaster?" Danny said confused about what one of them were doing here.

Said master Blaster then brought out a black box outlined with violet and put it down into the ground. He then pressed a button and got back into his jet, and flew off. Then the drone took a look at the box and saw that there was a timer on it for 2 hours.

"This was taken an hour and forty minutes ago. We've got to hurry!" Karen said.

"It's got to be a bomb!" Babs said to them. "So let us take care of it." Diana said to the team.

They all then hurried over to the site of the supposed bomb, but Danny didn't think that it was. After all, what would Vlad gain from blowing a part of Metropolis up? If it was in Danny's neighborhood that would make some sense, but it was too far away.

"Hey, Danny." Babs said to him, while riding on his back. Diana however was flying on Kara's since those two couldn't fly and it wasn't like one of them had a jet to compensate for it.

"Yeah?"

"You look like you know the guy who left the bomb. Is he some kind of super conceited, super evil, supervillain?" Babs said to him

"He's one of the Masters Blasters." Danny said to her.

"Masters Blasters? What kind of supervillain team name is that?" Kara asked Danny.

"They aren't really supervillains. They are more like people who act as heroes and people have to pay them when they help you kind." Danny said

"What? They only do heroics for personal gain?" Diana said angry that people who would be such an affront to heroes would exist.

"Yeah, and there I was, free and always willing to help. But they just didn't want me anymore."

They then headed towards the box and saw that there was five minutes left on the timer.

"Alright. All me and bumblebee have to do is disable the bomb and-" Babs started.

_"Ecto energy signature detected. Releasing captive immediately."_

"Captive?" Danny said immediately realizing what Vlad had planned. "Move!" They all took Danny's advice and stepped away from the box.

Then a ghost was released from the box. And it was one Danny was familiar with.

"Vortex!" Danny was shocked that Vortex was the prisoner Vlad decided to release.

"Ah, Danny….huff….Phantom. What a pleasure it will be to destroy you."

"Danny you know this, tornado person?" Zatanna asked him but Danny didn't answer her and made a quick comeback towards said ghost..

"Try me storm face."

Vortex then raised his fingers and released a lightning bolt from the sky. Danny immediately raised a ghost shield to protect his friends.

"Can you guys move? It will make my job a lot easier!" Supergirl and Wonder Woman then picked up the others and escaped the blast radius and Danny then turned intangible and let down his shield.

"Danny!" They all called out noticing that where he stood was nothing.

"Relax. I'm fine." Danny said rising out of the ground behind him. "It'll take a lot more than that to finish me off."

"Really? Then this...huff...might be more interesting than last time." Danny then fired off a ghost ray at Vortex, however Vortex fired off h

"Do you think...huff… I'll let you win that easily?" Vortex asked them. "After all...huff... you'll be the stars in my 'Starry Night'. And it will...huff...be...huff a work of art better than anything else Raphael's could make!"

"Uh, it was Van Gogh who painted 'The Starry Night'." Zatanna said to him.

"Whatever!" Vortex said before the started to

"But if it's stars you want how about I make you see them?" Danny said firing off a blast of his ghostly ice at Vortex, freezing him solid. But while Vortex's body was falling he just heated up his own body, freeing himself.

"You've gotten...huff...stronger. But not strong enough." Vortex then shot out blasts of lighting, fortunately Danny was able to dodge it. Vortex then shot out a continuous stream of lightning which Danny was able to outpace, and when Danny flew in for a punch, Vortex used his breath to create winds strong enough to force Danny back. Danny was about to send a ghost ray at him but Vortex created a small blizzard around him to freeze him. However when Vortex was going to fire off his own ghost ray at the frozen ghost he was caught by a giant green hand.

"What?" Vortex said shock, and by that point Danny was freed. Danny then decided to power up his ghost ray a bit and use his blast attack, aiming it at him. Vortex was then knocked down, slightly injured, but released from Jess's construct.

"Hey sucka! Take a bit of this!" But unfortunately for Supergirl she punched him when Vortex turned intangible. "What the?" Supergirl then tried to hit him again, and again but Vortex was still intangible, only managing to annoy Vortex. Danny however was now behind Vortex and fired off another ghost ray forcing Vortex forward. But before Vortex could do anything Zatanna blasted him with a blast of her magic.

"Alright Vortex. If you're tired of getting your butt kicked. Tell me what Plasmius is planning?" Danny asked the ghost in a rage.

"As if...huff… I know." Vortex said turning around.

"Looks like I'll have to find out after I send you back to the observants.'

"I'll admit...huff...you've gotten stronger than I thought. And these new allies are more troublesome than I expected. But you...huff...won't stop...huff… MY MASTERPIECE!" " Vortex then summoned a huge lighting bolt from the sky and why Danny was about to shield them all with a Ghost Shield vortex sent a lighting bolt at him from his fingertips. Knocking him back and electrocuting him until the transformed back.

"Danny!" They all yelled in worry. And just before Vortex could send a lightning bolt at him Zatanna teleported them all away.

They all then reappeared in Babs room.

"Danny, what's going on?" Diana asked him.

"Yeah, like who or what was that thing we just fought?" Kara asked him. "And why couldn't I punch him?"

"That was Vortex. A super powerful ghost. And for why you couldn't punch him, see the previous answer." Danny said to her while getting back up. "And we should probably hurry up and try to think of a way to beat him. Hopefully within the hour.'

"Why?" Babs said.

"Vortex controls the weather, if he's free to cause all the chaos and destruction he wants then the world itself night be in danger."

"Impossible!" Diana said. "How could someone other than the gods control the very weather?"

"Trust me, I'd rather not believe he could either, but he does."

"How do we even fight him?" Karen asked him. "

"First off, you need ghost hunting gear." Danny said before transforming back into Danny Phantom.

"Ghost hunting what?" Kara asked him in confusion. "Weapons design to hurt us ghosts."

"But where do we procure such mystical weapons?" Diana asked Danny. Such weapons must be hard to acquire for the six of them.

"My parents make them. And they aren't as mystical as you think." Danny said to Diana. "And hopefully they aren't home." Danny then opened a window and they all saw that a storm was in progress.

"And we've got to hurry. Because Vortex is getting warmed up."

Danny then brought them all to a building with a station on top and a sign that said _Fenton Works 3: Can you handle the Fenton?_

"It's inside." Danny said to the girls.

"Is this really where you live?" Zee asked him. "The sign is just so, ridiculous." _Trust me._

"Come on. Let's go in.

Then Danny's older sister came out of the kitchen. The girls all stepped back when they saw her because they were still in their costumes. But the girl didn't seem surprised at the sight at all. As if Superheroes in costumes walking into her house wasn't the weirdest thing she ever experienced.

"Hey, Danny."

"Jazz we're going to go down into the basement for a bit. Need something to beat down a ghost."

"Okay. But make sure to be safe."

"Don't worry. I'll try to stay after-alive." Danny said to her jokingly.

The girls were all surprised at this scene.

Danny then noticed the looks on the girls face.

"What?"

"So your family already knows your a hero? How exactly did it go?" Babs asked him if the day she ever decided to reveal her secret identity

"Sorry but my folks don't know about that." Danny said to her. "The only people besides Jazz who know about my secret identity are my two best friends in Amity Park."

"Wow!

Danny then led them down into his parents' new 'safe' lab. Which was exactly like their old lab, making Danny feel as if they've never even left.

"Whoa. There are a lot of weapons here?" Jess said.

"What's that?" Babs asked pointing towards the door that stood in the center of a wall. But unlike other gates the center was a green

"That is the ghost portal. Connects our world to the Ghost Zone." Danny said to them as easily as telling then

"The Ghost Zone? Is that like where all the ghosts live?" Babs asked.

"And, uh why is it opened?" Karen asked, hoping that scary ghosts won't pop out of it.

"Dad must've let it open last night. Better shut it before-" But a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth. "Oh great."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" A potty figure in overalls and blue skin appeared out if the portal. "I AM THE MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD! BEWARE!"

"Danny, who is this plumber?" Zee asked him pointing at the ghost before her.

"I AM NO PLUMBER! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny however looked annoyed at the ghost before him, and just took out the weapons.

"Okay, so here's what we got. The Ghost Gauntlets, the Fenton Fisher, various Blasters, and whatever this thing is." Danny said bringing out the weapons.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE THE BOX GHOST!" He yelled getting on everyone's nerves.

"Kara, want to try these out?" Danny asked bringing out a pair of huge silver gloves.

"Alright. Let's hurt some ghosts!" Kara said excited to punch that stupid storm cloud.

"How about you try him?" Danny said pointing towards the Box Ghost.

"With pleasure." Kara said cracking her fingers.

"DO YOU THINK THE BOX GHOST COULD EVER BE STOPPED BY MERE-" But Kara soon punched him back into the Ghost Zone.

"Whew! That felt good!" Kara said. "Yeah, beating up the Box Ghost is actually a good stress reliever in the Ghost Zone."

"I, uh, guess me and Babs take the blasters." Karen said, picking up one of the blasters and nearly falling down due to the weight.

"Whew! Pew pew pew!" Babs said picking up a blaster and making laser sounds while pointing it in every other direction.

"And, uh I'm not really comfortable with picking up a weapon. And since my ring manages to contain him, I probably don't need a weapon." Jess said to Danny.

"And since he couldn't take my magic blasts I could just use that." Zatanna said to him. Danny then turned to Diana who was inspecting the blasters, but ended up looking disappointed.

"Do you have anything else?" Diana asked Danny. "Anything more useful in melee?"

"We could have something that may be your style." Danny said looking for something Diana might like.

"The Ecto-Saber." Danny said pulling out a glowing green double bladed sword. Diana took the sword and practiced swinging it around.

"It's a bit lighter than what I'm used to. But I can make it labor."

"Make it work." Kara said to her.

"Yes, that. Now we're ready to take on this Vortex!" Diana said brandishing her weapon. "But first we need to make a plan. Danny does Vortex have any exploitable weaknesses?"

"I'm pretty sure he's weak to sunlight, but with him causing storms? That's impossible to exploit unless we can manipulate the weather. We'll have to brute force it."

"Brute force? Sounds just like my style." Kara said before punching her fist into her palm.

"But still, be careful. Just because you can fight him doesn't mean that he's gotten any weaker." Danny said to Kara.

"Yeah, but if I'm able to hit him he'll go down with one punch." Kara said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright. Fine. Try to punch a literal cloud."

"Okay." Danny said. "Here's the plan."

_Lineskip_

"Where is...huff...that blasted Phantom?"

"Right here, lightning breath!" A voice yelled from behind him. But when the turned around to blast phantom the was punched into a building. Vortex was able to get up and shrugged off the damage.

"What?" Kara said surprised that he got up that fast.

"Green Lantern! Zatanna!" Danny yelled to them, signaling that it's their time to shine. Jess created a chain restraining Vortex's right hand and Zatanna created one restraining his left.

Babs and Karen then proceeded to blast him with the Fenton Blasters. "Aaahh!" Vortex yelled in pain. The then raised his hands and slammed Jess and Zee into each other, releasing their holds on him. And while he was about to blast Karen and Babs, Wonder Woman and Supergirl leapt into battle. Diana then slashed at Vortex with her sword cutting him in half, but each half formed their own different colored Vortex. One of them proceeded to entrap her in ice with a breath from the blue one.

"Hey sucka! Come get some!" Kara yelled at him, but the two Vortex's combined into one and kept on blasting her with lightning until she was dazed at the very least.

"I expected...huff...a more superb performance from someone ….huff...calling herself Supergirl."

"Well how about a blast from Batgirl?" Babs yelled before blasting Vortex in the bavkwith the Fenton blaster.

"Ahhhhh!...huff…Looks like your interested in getting….huff anihilated!" Vortex said creating a glowing ball of heat in his hands. Vortex then threw it at Babs. Danny then rushed towards her and put up a ice shield around them. But Danny wasn't able to completely protect the heat managed to get to them, scorching their clothes a bit.

"Danny! The plan failed! What do we do?" Babs asked him.

"I have an idea." Danny said to her. "But will one wail be enough against him?" Danny muttered to himself. If their was more than one of him than that night be enough to defeat him. But then Danny remembered that he can duplicate himself.

"Babs, try to cover your ears." Danny said before deciding to try out his idea. Danny split himself into four copies of himself and surrounded Vortex.

"No matter...huff...how many ants there are,...huff...they'll still be crushed by the storm!" Vortex said about to attack all four of them.

The four Danny's then took a deep breath and each released a Ghostly Wail of their own. The sound was so loud and ghastly that they shattered Diana's ice prison, and immediately forced her to close her ears.

Vortex couldn't take the four ghostly wails and then started to drop down from the sky. But then Danny's clones disappeared and he transformed back into Danny Fenton but before the could fully fall Jess caught her with a giant hand she conjured.

Danny then took his thermos out and said to the storm ghost,

"If we're ants, then it must have been a rainy day." Before uncapping the thermos and sucking Vortex inside the thermos.

_Lineskip_

The team was in Danny's house completely exhausted from their battle against Vortex. They were all in their regular clothes and slouching on Danny's couch.

"Man. That was completely ridiculous." Kara said. "Do you always fight bad guys like that?" Kara said glad that she couldn't feel pain at all at that very moment

"No. Vortex is just a really powerful ghost. Most other ghosts I can beat on my own. And those I know I can't beat are sealed away. So no worries about fighting another battle like this." Danny then got up and transformed back into Phantom.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked Danny. "To give this thermos to the observants."

"Who?" Babs asked him.

"I guess you could say that they are Vortex's prison guards who also observe the future."

"How exactly did this spirit get free then?" Diana asked in confusion.

"Yeah did those jerks just let him go?" Kara said a little bit miffed.

"If I had to guess, it must have been my archenemy, Vlad Plasmius." Danny told the girls. "He must've broken Vortex out a second time and then sent him here."

_Lineskip_

"Hey Danny." Tucker said to his best friend over the phone. "I just saw on the internet that you and the Superhero girls just took down Vortex!"

_'Yeah, and it was easier than the last time we fought. And I was able to keep my pants this time.'_

"Now Danny. Are you sure they can't replace us? Because they seem to be better than me and Sam in every single way."

_'Come on. They aren't _that _better than you two.'_

"Danny. I'm not Sam so you don't have to hurt my feelings. So tell the truth. How do you feel." Tucker said, during his friend to express how he really feels about them now.

_'Well I guess it's great that they don't stand around while I'm fighting and that they help me out.'_

"See? Sam never helped out in your fights and I only helped out when you need a computer expert. Those girls are way better than us. And if I were you I'd suggest you'd date one of them."

Tucker then felt something lurk behind him. The turned around and saw that it was an angry Sam who must've heard his conversation because she's looking at him the same way she'd look if she was surrounded by cute little teddy bear. Wanting to rip the stuffing out of every last one of them

"Gotta go Danny!" Tucker said hanging up on Danny instantly. Tucker then

"Now Sam. Calm down. I know what you're thinking, and I wasn't talking to Danny." Tucker said to Sam.

"Really? Then who were you talking to?" Sam asked him with a fake smile on her face.

"My cousin Leroy! Who is totally a real person!"

"Than why did you say I never helped out in his fights? And you just said Danny's name. Now tell me the truth. You _were_ talking to Danny. Weren't you?"

"Yes…" Tucker said uncertainly. Sam then took a deep breath and started.

"You told him that those girls are better than us!? And you suggested that the date one of them!?" Sam said yelling at Tucker. Tucker then started to run off.

"Get back here Foley!" Sam yelled chasing after him.

_Omake_

_**Get to know Danny Phantom**_

_Hey there I'm Barbara Gordon. But you can call me Babs. I just moved to Metropolis High school. It's tough being the new girl, but not when you have a crew, a pack, a team like mine._

_Take Danny Fenton Aka Danny Phantom._

_**Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom**_

_Danny is a new kid too like me. But unlike me he's a ghostly superhero!_

_Sure his hero name could use a little work, but he's courageous, confident, and loyal to a fault!_

_Sure he might get a little cocky at times, but at the end of the Danny's someone you always want by your side. Danny is definitely _

**Alright. How was this? I'm sorry if it took so long. But I was figuring out what I hated in Danny Phantom crossovers. And if you're interested, here it is.**

**Danny superhero outfit becoming regular clothes. I mean, this works if the story doesn't really involve heroes. But in something like Teen Titans or any crossover with other superheroes? Not so much.**

**And by the way, I'm going to make a few changes to one or two characters. Like Robin, because they did my boi dirty.**


	5. Dreading Rings

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Danny Phantom or DC SuperHero Girls.**

In space two moving flashes of green light were battling against each other. When they stopped, it was revealed to be Jessica Cruz and her training partner, Hal Jordan. When they stopped the back off from each other.

Hal then immediately conjured up a glowing green bow staff, spun around and said

"This is it! I got you pinned inside the tent, staring at an all out blitz."

But this terminology confused Jessica greatly.

"Wait what? What does that even mean?" But Hal immediately rushed towards her and struck but she conjured her own staff to block his rapid attacks.

But then a gruff voice from above them said,

"No,no,no." They then stopped and looked up to the asteroid above them and saw their trainer, Kilowog looking disappointed and flew up to him. He then looked over to Jessica and said

"I don't get it Cruz. What's your plan here? Hope the pizza guy happens by and distracts him?" Kilowog said to her.

Hal then poked his head from behind kilowog's shoulder and commented.

"Eh, that could be a good strategy, actually." Kilowog then turned around and started on him.

"Quiet Jordan! If you were fighting anyone other than this poozer, you'd be in the infirmary!"

Hal however looked completely relaxed and said

"I told you Kilowog, Jess just doesn't fight."

"Ridiculous! In the Green Lantern Corps, everyone fights!" Kilowog then summoned a war hammer and attacked Jessica, who summoned a shield, to block his heavy blows.

"Your rings weight is only as strong as your willpower." Kilowog said while repeatedly striking Jess's shield. "Fear weakens your mind. It renders your weight useless." Kilowog said knocking Jess to the edge of the asteroid.

"Why aren't you fighting back? Are you afraid?" Kilowog asked her while raising his hammer for the final strike.

This struck a nerve with Jess who then proceeded to shout shouted

"I'm not afraid!" And summoning an octopus that latched itself onto Kilowog.

"Haha! She's beating you with sushi." Hal said, laughing at the senior Green Lantern.

Jess then creates a rug on Kilowog and when he removed the octopus, she then pulled the rug out from under him, knocking him into his back.

"I just believe that when it comes to fighting," Jess started, "there's always another way."

"You got lucky." Kilowog said to her. "But you'll learn soon enough that you'll have to fight."

Jessica and Hal made it back to school on time and they turned back into their everyday outfits.

"Kilowog got a point Jess" Hal said to her. "You will have to fight sometime."

"Oh Hal. Must you be wrong about so many things?" said Jessica as they passed some students and the school's mascot, Hammy.

"Oh hey, Jess!" The school's mascot Hammy the Hamster(costume) said to her. Jess recognized the voice with and relaxed a bit

"Hey, Danny." Jess said to him. "Do you mind telling me why you're in the mascot costume."

"It was the only way to make up for the gym classes I missed." Danny said to her. Danny was used to missing classes due to fighting ghosts.

"What? Gym class is like the easiest class. It's impossible to fail." Hal said to him. "Especially when you have a physique like mine."

"I didn't fail. I missed classes due to…" Danny tried to come up with an excuse,

"Fighting crime right?" Jess said to him. She couldn't see it but Danny was giving her an incredulous look right now.

"Jess…." Danny said to her cautiously

"Don't worry Danny. Hal is unfortunately a member of the Green Lantern corps as well." Jess then introduced Danny to Hal. "Hal, this is Danny. He's apart of the same team I'm on."

"Feeling in awe yet? You're standing in front of the future greatest hero, Green Lantern." Hal said, flexing his muscles.

Then the bus if the other team appeared and it startled Hal.

"Oh no! I didn't know we were playing these guys!"

Danny and Jessica looked at the other side of the field where the visiting team was just hanging out.

"Looks like you'll have decades to go if you want to be the greatest hero." Danny said to Hal.

"Don't tell me the great Hal Jordan is scared of the other team?" Jess said with a laugh.

"It's not the team I'm afraid of! It's my greatest enemy," was all that Hal said, looking at the other end of the field.

Danny and Jessica looked at where Hal was pointing towards, and were unsure as to what to think. The person that Hal was pointing to was a seemingly innocent looking girl from Coast City. She had long black hair, fair skin, pretty red lips, purple eyes, and a beautiful well kept figure. She wore a burgundy cheerleader uniform, which showed off her legs and had no sleeves. If anything, Jessica and Danny were completely confused.

"Is it behind the cheerleader?" Jess asked him, not knowing what was so terrifying about a cheerleader.

"It is the cheerleader," Hal answered as he pulled Danny as if he was camouflage against Carol. "You've got to get me out of here now."

"What's wrong? She looks completely normal. Cute even," asked Danny slightly annoyed that the male Green Lantern was using him as a moveable hiding spot.

"You two don't know her like I do. Trust me." Hal said while hiding behind the mascot costume.

"He's one of my friends, and not a human shield," said Jessica prying Hal off of the mascot costume.

At that moment, the seemingly innocent looking girl turned her eyes to where the three teens were talking. Her face contorted into a scowl. She stepped away from the rest of the cheerleaders and behind the bleachers of the field.

"Oh no. She saw me." Hal said before gulping in worry.

"Oh stop it you big baby, I'm sure she's... harmless." said Jessica before a bright violet (Almost pink) colored light illuminated the entire field.

The three heroes turned to the source of light and were taken aback by the sight before them. The black haired girl was now wearing a pink dress with a puffy skirt and sleeves, a white neck and elbow-length gloves that gave her the appearance of a princess with a pink tiara included. But the one thing that stood out was a violet-colored ring on her hand.

"Hal Jordan, you thought you could hide from me!?" called out Star Sapphire before creating a heart construct blast. She then shot it at Hal missing him, but getting him caught up in the blast radius, sending him flying.

Everyone on the field began running away as Star Sapphire engulfed herself in a flaming heart of concentrated love. She then shot off the head of hamster costume. Danny then started to run.

"Who is this girl?" Jess asked Hal.

"And why is she trying to kill you?" Danny asked him.

"Her name's Star Sapphire, and she's like super clingy!" said Hal, before Star Sapphire fired another blast next to where they were staying.

"Yeah, we noticed. Is she some maniacal space princess or something?"

"Worse! She's my ex-girlfriend!" Hal said to them.

"Wait, what?" Jess asked a little annoyed that they were running from someone Hal dated. Star Sapphire then started to blast at Danny.

"Of course you of all people would date a supervillain." said Jessica irritated by Hal's antics.

"Trust me, dating an enemy, even by accident, is entirely possible." Danny said to her remembering Valerie and Kitty during the time she possessed Paulina.

"Anyways, as Kilowog would say, 'Lets stop this poozer!'"

"Going ghost!" Danny said before his body was enveloped by two white rings turning him into Danny Phantom. But Danny was still wearing the mascot costume. "Dang it." Danny then went intangible and the costume fell off of him.

"Let us show you how it's done," said Hal before lifting his right fist. "In brightest day, in blackest night," Jess started, "no evil shall escape my sight." Hal continued. "Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" They said together, raising their arms their heads, but only Jess transformed into her costume.

Hal's ring only fizzled out on him, shooting some green stuff out of it.

"Don't tell me, the big man on campus, Hal Jordan is scared of a cheerleader?" Jess said teasingly.

"She freaks me out." Hal said to her.

"Well since she's trying to knowingly kill you.

Just then, Star Sapphire blasted at them, causing Hal to fall on his ass. Jessica created a large green wall, shielding them from the flaming hearts from the heroes.

"Danny, take Hal away from here!," said Jessica holding the wall made of will power.

"Why does she want you dead?" Danny asked him. "Did your alter ego cost her father his job and destroyed all of her stuff?" Danny asked him.

"What? No. What kind of monster does something like that?" Hal asked Danny. "She's just mad that I broke up with her."

"Worst text ever!" Star Sapphire screamed at them as soon as Hal said that.

"But just then Jess dismantled the wall.

"You broke up with her, over text?!" Jess said flying up in the air to look down on him.

"I put a smiley face on it!" Hal argued. "I'm not the Joker."

"But now there's a frowny face on my heart!" Carol screamed creating a giant heart arrow with a frowny face on it.

"Get over him!" Danny yelled firing off an icy blast it Star Sapphire, freezing her for the moment at least.

Danny then grabbed Hal and flew into the boys locker room with Jess following suit.

But when the football team saw Jess they yelled "Girl!" And ran off leaving the three heroes alone.

Jess then hit Hal him in the back of the head.

"Ow! I didn't know she was a violet lantern when we started dating. She was just, Carol." Hal said while rubbing the back of his head.

"A violet what?" Danny and Jess asked him.

"A violet lantern. You know how our rings use willpower, hers uses love." Hal said, explaining to them what powers her.

"So she's powered by her love for you?" Danny asked him. "Why do I feel relieved that no girl loves me even as half as much as she loves you?"

"If only if I wasn't effortlessly charming and ruggedly good looking, then she wouldn't have any powers." Hal said, lamenting his good looks in an annoyingly arrogant way.

"He's kinda annoying." Danny said to Jess.

"You see what I have to deal with?" Jess said to Danny. "But I think Hal is on to something!"

"You think I'm effortlessly charming and ruggedly good looking too?" Hal asked her. Jess just dragged him towards the mirror in the locker room. "If she's powered by love, then all we have to do is, make you ugly!"

"Sorry Jess, but that's a lost cause." Hal said to her

"And will making him ugly really work? What if she just loves him for who he is?" Danny asked Jess.

Jess then laughed it off. And kept laughing it off.

"Sorry Danny, but this guy has nothing going for him other than his looks." Jess then proceeded to work on him. She tried to give him different haircuts, but unfortunately it didn't work at making him any less attractive at all.

"See Jess. A lost cause." Hal said before looking in the mirror admiring his new hair-do.

"Why don't I just go out there and fight her?" Danny asked the two Green Lanterns. "I'm pretty sure I can beat her."

"No!" Jess said to Danny. "We don't need to fight her. We just need to put some more effort into making Hal ugly." Danny wondered where this strong desire of not wanting to fight her came from. Was it just because Hal dumped her over text? Danny ultimately decided to let her do this for now.

Just then a kid carrying towels appeared from behind the lockers whistling.

"Oh, hey guys!" The kid told them cheerfully.

"Garth! Take off your clothes!" Jess said to him.

"What?" But he was taken off his feet pretty soon.

Soon enough, Garth was in nothing but a towel and his socks.

"Sorry Garth, but we need to borrow your style for a bit." Jess said to Garth.

"No problem. Everyone tells me they like my look." Garth said to them.

"Really?" Danny asked him, doubting that fact.

"Yeah. They always take my clothes telling me they need them, and I assume for a fashion shoot or something." Garth said to Danny with a hint of pride in his voice. But Danny knew immediately that they were just messing with him.

"Okay Hal. Stick out your gut!" Jess ordered him. "Slouch your shoulders." Hal did just that. " And scrunch up your face."

"Good! You look completely unattractive." Jess said to him.

"Really? Because he could look worse." Danny said to Jessica.

"Compared to before this is the best we could get him." Jess said in response.

"Okay then. Now time to test this look on Princess Pinky out there." Danny said to them. When they got out of the locker room they saw that she was still stuck in the ice.

"Wow. You know we probably could have just left." Hal said to him. "Because freezing her seems to have done the charm." But when Hal stepped out of the locker room, Star Sapphire immediately broke free.

"Hal Jordan! There you are."

"Greetings Carol." Hal said with a bit of a lisp. "You want to hear about all my new allergies?" When Hal asked her this she started to look a bit disgusted. "Eww." She then started to float lower to the ground with the flaming heart around her diminishing.

"It's working she's losing power." Jess whispered to Hal from behind a trash can.

"Hey, want to come check out my… Garth, wants something dumb that you like?" Hal asked him in a whisper

"Star Battles Comic books. But they're not dumb."

"My Star Battles comic books." Hal said almost immediately after Garth said it.

"Hey!" Garth said.

"Get over it. Unless it has a good movie no one cares about your comic books." Danny said to Garth.

Star Sapphire started to sink closer and closer to the ground.

"Look at me! I'm such a losery nerd!" Hal said while doing a dance.

"Hey!" Garth said once more.

Star Sapphire then dunked down to the ground completely.

"What happened to you?" She asked Hal when she got close to him. "My beautiful Hal Jordan." She said while crying

"Sorry, babe. This is the real me." Hal said to her

Star Sapphire then backed off some.

"Look at you, so sad. So pathetic. So gross."

Hal then wiped a glowing drop of snot from his nose.

"No one could ever possibly love you like this…" she said to him, bringing relief to Jess and Danny.

"No one except me!" Danny then realized at that moment that this girl was beyond any possible way of saving. "I'll love you forever!" She said before igniting the flaming heart and flowing back into the sky.

"Okay, I can see why Hal dumped her over text. I wouldn't wish someone like her on anyone other than my worst enemy." Danny said.

"Only I can see the handsomeness past the geek!" Carol said before flying into the air.

"No one will ever love you as much as me, Hal Jordan. Not even her!" She yelled, pointing at Jess. Danny and Garth then took a look at her.

"Once you're out of the picture, there'll be no one left between me and my Hal Jordan!" She screamed. "Wait a minute. What in hearing is that this attack on Hal Jordan is Jess's fault?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jess said, waving her hand about to buy a few seconds, "You think that Hal and I…? HAHAHAHAHA! No no no no no. No no no no no no no no. No, no, no, no, no! NO! He and I are not together. We aren't even close to being together!"

"Oh yeah!? Then prove it!" Star Sapphire yelled at her.

"How am I supposed to prove something like that?" Jess asked her.

"Kiss one of them!" Star Sapphire yelled at her, pointing towards Garth and Danny

"What!?" Jess yelled with a blush on her face. 'Kiss Danny!?

"Well I guess it's my time to shine." Garth said.

"Garth, were not going to kiss Jess." Danny said to him.

"Then that proves nothing!" Star Sapphire said before blasting Jess with one of her hearts.

"You will regret the day you stole my Hal Jordan!" Carol said firing multiple hearts at Jess, who dodged them and nearly ended up hitting Danny. Danny then brought him and Garth over to Hal's side.

"Powered up like this who knows what destruction she'll cause." Hal said to Jessica. "You have to fight her. Or at least let Danny fight her!"

"No. There's got to be another way." Jess said before containing Star Sapphire in a safe. She broke out Jess's creation easily. She then sheared a bazooka that shot out hearts.

Jess created a wall to shield Hal and Garth who akimpered away from Danny when Star Sapphire started shooting hearts.

"Jess. Just let me fight her!" Danny said to her.

"No! You don't have to fight her." Jess said, adamant about Danny not fighting her. Star Sapphire then sliced the wall in half and fired a pure blast of energy at Jess who created a shield to protect herself.

"Just listen to him Jess. He's obviously willing to fight her." Hal said to Jess. "Just let him hit her!"

Danny was getting restless and the only thing that stopped him from getting in was the fact that Jess probably wouldn't forgive him if he did. But that wasn't enough to prevent him from hitting her if someone got hurt. And since that was probably about to happen he was close to moving.

"Come on Jess. Hit her!" Hal said to her.

"No!" Jess said, as stubborn as ever.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Hal chanted Garth then started to join in the chant. "Fight, fight, fight."

"I'm sorry. But there's no other way." Jess said to the rage blind Star Sapphire. "I'll have to hurt you." And when her shield broke Jess created giant arms who's bases were at her hands and rushed them at Star Sapphire, deflecting all her attacks, until instead of punching her just grabbed her arms, surprising everyone

"What are you doing!?" Star Sapphire screamed. Jess then pulled her in for a tight bear hug, which the recipient was trying hard to break out of.

Jess then broked the hard, obvious truth to Star Sapphire.

"Carol, he doesn't love you." Jess said to her in a somber tone.

"No!" Carol said, refusing that was the truth. Danny was shocked that was what she meant when she said she was going to hurt her. Danny thought how Hal felt about her was obvious from his actions.

"I'm sorry. I know that it hurts. But, he doesn't love you." Carol then stopped resisting and Jess dispersed her arms construct. Carol then returned the hug, crying all the while.

"That is not how you hit!" Hal said, yelling over to her.

When they released themselves from the hug, Jessica put her hands upon the girls shoulders.

"Listen, Carol, I get it. We all want to be loved, but you can do so much better than Hal Jordan.'

'I don't think she can.' Danny thought, but kept it to himself, not wanting to ruin what Jess was trying to build.

"Tch. Good luck." Hal said smugly.

"I mean look at him." Jess said.

"Huh?" Hal said confused.

"His face is way too small for his head." Danny then took a look at him and thought his face was honestly at the right size, though his head was a little bigger than most.

"He's got terrible breath." Jess continued.

"It's true. It smells like dog food." Carol said while crying.

"His real name is Harold."

"My name is Hal!"

"And why is that even a detraction towards him?" Danny said after him, not understanding the problem with being named Harold.

"And the only book he's ever read is a playbook." Jess said in a disapproving tone.

"I tried to get him to read Pride and Prejudice once, and the asked where the pictures were."

"To be honest I never even heard of that book before now." Danny whispered to Hal.

"See! And they think I'm weird for not reading it."

But Jess was on a roll, unfortunately for Hal.

"See? He's a smelly, freakish, nincompoop." Jess said to Carol without a single regard for Hal Jordan being there.

"Uh, hey, Star, hit her." Hal yelled towards Star Sapphire this time, wanting her to shut Jess up.

"Listen Carol, you'll find the love you need when you learn to love yourself." Carol was then once again embraced by the glowing heart and started to flow into the air.

"Thank you Green Lantern. I don't think I've ever felt love like this." Carol said to Jess."My blind desire for Hal Jordan kept me from seeing how much love I really had inside of me."

Carol then hugged Jessica and said

"You're right, if he can't appreciate me, then he isn't good enough for me."

"I think the murderous temper makes that debatable." Danny whispered to Garth.

Star Sapphire then looked over towards Hal.

"So be warned, Hal Jordan, one day I will make you good enough for me! And then you will be mine alone, forever!" Star Sapphire then blasted off into the city, leaving a visible display of violet light from her descent.

"That's not a healthy attitude at all, either." Jessica said towards Carol's new attitude towards Hal.

"Yeah, now that's she loves herself she's stronger than before. Who knows what she'll do." Hal said to her.

"It was a good try." Danny said to Jess. "But letting me hit her would have probably solve the problem quicker."

* * *

"Hey Jess." Danny called out to her while she was about to head home. Jess turned back to look at Danny, who was

"What is it, Danny?" Jess asked him, curious about why he called out to her.

"Why didn't you want me to fight out there?" Danny asked her. Jess had no problems with the others fighting, but she didn't want Danny to fight Star Sapphire at all.

"Sigh. It's just Kilowog said that I'll have to fight one day. I just wanted to prove that there's always another way." Jess then sighed, sitting down on the stairs. "But I guess I just made it worse."

"Look, Jess. I think your heart is in the right place, but I think you should learn…." Danny started

"When to fight." Jess said, interrupting him bitterly, Already knowing what he was going to say to her. That she needed to know when she had to fight.

"No. When to protect someone and run, and when to call for backup." Danny said to her, knowing that she didn't want to fight at all.

"After all, we all are good at different things. So you can always call a friend to fight, don't you think?"

"..Thanks Danny. I needed that." Jess said before giving Danny a quick hug, and slightly blushing while she did that.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the mascot costume." Danny said to Jess, getting up and heading through the building.

Danny then happened upon the sight of Garth trying to get his clothes off of Hal.

"Hey Danny!" Hal said to him. "Can you help get these clothes off?"

**Alright another chapter done! Next time, it's time to face off against the Cheetah! What will happen then? And sorry if it feels like Danny didn't do enough here. But I'll make sure he'll get enough to do soon.**


	6. Meet the Cheetah

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Super Hero Girls or Danny Phantom. Nor will I ever own them.**

In Metropolis High's gym, one can see the Queen Bee of the school.

She stood tall with a flawless hourglass figure and lightly tanned skin. Her long golden hair was tied in a ponytail, and her eyes were deep amber like those of a predator just waiting for its next meal. She wore the school's gymnastics uniform which showed off her amazing legs and hugged the rest of her body like a second skin. She ran towards the springboard and jumped high, executing two flawless turns in the air, before landing with a grace similar to that of a wild cat.

All the girls and the coach gathered to congratulate her. Though to her, this was only natural. She was after all the best on the squad.

"That was amazing Barbi, you are definitely going to be captain once again this year.," said one of the girls to Barbi.

"Yes, that is to be expected," Barbi said, her arrogance cemented with a British accent. "After all, I wasn't the one that tripped at the finals," She tacked on, adding insult to injury.

"Congratulations Barbi, that was the best vault we've seen all day," said the coach while carrying a clipboard and scoring her.

"If it's all done and good, I'll be captain this year, again," said Barbi wrapping a towel around her neck.

But unfortunately for her there was one more person left.

"Actually, there's one more girl applying to the team," said the coach causing Barbi's eyes to snap open.

"What? WHO?" Barbi demanded from her.

"A Diana Prince," said the coach, looking at the clipboard.

Everyone turned to see Diana, kneeling and reciting some form of mantra for what she was about to do.

"Oh great Boreas, heed my call. May your breath keep me aloft," said Diana before being called by the coach.

"Prince, you're up!" said the coach, as Barbi and the rest of the girls watched.

Diana rose up from her kneeling position, taking in a deep breath. With the strength and speed of a goddess, Diana charged forward. She did a cartwheel before landing on the springboard. She jumped high above the onlookers, performing three summersaults before landing with a grace unlike any they had ever seen. All the girls, save Barbi, went over to congratulate Diana on her flawless jump.

Barbi, for her part, was not happy one bit.

"Wow! We should have co-captains this year!" the coach suggested to her.

"What?! Absolutely not!" Barbi replied, insulted by the idea.

"Alright," the coach replied, before dropping a bomb on Barbi. "Congratulations Prince, you're the new team captain."

Barbi could only stare in disbelief as her position was given to someone else. She glared at Diana, recognizing her as a rival she had to take out.

Afterwards, in a class of AP Calculus, Barbi was looking over her makeup with her pocket mirror. A big part of her time was spent keeping herself groomed and desirable at any time. Just then, the teacher came up to her with a perfect score test.

"Congratulations, Barbi," said the teacher, giving her her test back. "It's not everyday you see a perfect score on AP Calculus." She said before hitting Barbi with a shock of reality. "Is what I would say if it weren't for Diana here! She somehow managed to get 102% on the test!"

The entire classroom looked at Diana as she blushed slightly for the attention of getting such high grades. Barbi was angry that not only had she been outshined twice today but by the same person! Her anger made her crush her little makeup compact as she stared at the greek foreign exchange student.

After school, Barbi sought out to recover from the losses of the day by starting a pool party for all her 'friends' Nothing said, 'I'm top dog' than a party at a pool at your very own mansion.

"Hey girlfriends! Pool party at my house!" Barbi called out to her group of fangirls.

"Oh, sorry Barbi. We can't go, we're helping Diana set things up for the Homecoming Dance," said one of the girls before Diana appeared next to her, holding up a poster for the dance.

"Barbi, would you like to join us? There will be merriment and comradery," said Diana cheerfully, rousing the spirits of the girls and the ire of Barbi.

As the girls continued to cheer on Diana and how she was the best, Barbi slowly got more and more irked. She couldn't stand the idea that someone was getting more attention than her. The rage within her reached a breaking point as she let out a long, loud scream as she drove off to her mansion home.

Barbi continued to scream as she stomped through the mansion until she reached her father's study. In front of the door laid a sign that said 'do not enter'.

"Nice try, daddy," Barbi said before kicking the door open.

Inside the study there were many ancient relics from all over the world. Most of them were ancient statues of animals from the deepest, darkest parts from the heart of Africa. One quick look at the place and anyone with some sense of self preservation or knowledge of the occult would've turned back and locked the door.

Barbi walked through the studio without any form of fear or concern for her well being. She stood face to face to a large shelf filled with strange artifacts. She looked at every artifact, hoping to get the one that would be perfect for her revenge.

"Too quick," Barbi said while looking at a jagged dagger. "Too humane," She said, glancing at the statue of an old lady. "Too ugly," Barbi said looking at a mask of a warthog.

It seemed like nothing would be enough to aid in Barbi's quest against Diana. But just as she was about to abandon all hope, she spotted a statue that would get her what she wanted.

"Yes, the statue of the Cheetah Goddess. This'll do perfectly," Barbi said, grabbing the statue. "I call upon the Cheetah's wrath, to exterminate all on the Cheetah's path. The Cheetah's fury to end all days, the Cheetah's fury to eat all prey!" She said expecting something to happen, but nothing seemingly did.

Barbi waited for a moment before letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Not even a fancy light show? Utterly disappointing," said Barbi, dropping the statue to the floor.

Just as Barbi was leaving the studio, the statue's crystal eyes came to life before turning to look at the girl who just dropped it.

* * *

The next day, the weather was stormy and filled with lightning. Students gathered around the school as Danny and the girls made their way inside.

"I can't believe that the first dance is coming so soon. Aren't you guys excited?" asked Barbara.

"Not really, but I am interested in seeing what band the school's got to play." Kara said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't you think you're doing a little bit too much Diana?" Danny asked her, wondering how she was able to do everything.

"Do not worry about me Danny. For I prayed to the god Atlas for great endurance, and he hopefully has heard my prayers." Diana said to him confidently. But when Danny heard that all he could think was _'Who?'_, not knowing who Atlas was.

"The dance committee has put a lot of work into the preparation," Diana said "I hope everyone will be able to enjoy themselves."

"Yeah, but I don't really know how to dance." Karen said to her. "So I don't think I could enjoy it."

"Do not worry young Karen. For I am quite well versed in many forms of dance. I will be able to teach you."

As the heroes reached the school, they noticed that several students were looking at the posters that had been set up yesterday. They got closer for further inspection and saw that the posters had all been slashed.

"What happened?" Babs asked as she picked up the residues of a poster.

"Looks like someone really tore up the dance floor," Kara said, all pun intended.

"Kara, this is not the time," Jessica replied.

"You're right, wouldn't want to cut it close. Huh?" Kara continued.

"No, I mean that your jokes aren't funny at all." Jessica said to her.

"What band did they book that shreds this hard?" Danny said, joining in on the fun.

"Danny, please don't start too." Jess said to him.

"Sorry Jess, but I have a weekly quota to fill." Danny said to her. "And I want to cut some of it off now."

"Ugh." Jess said, realizing that she can't stop him.

As the conversation went on, Diana was looking over the scratched posters. It was clear that some sort of animal had done this. But what was it, and why did it do it?

The bell rang and the students went on to their respective classes, unaware of the wild danger prowling from the shadows.

Diana was in the women's changing room about to open her locker when she heard something rush behind her. She turned, looking for the source of the noise, but found nothing. Some of the lockers behind Diana were struck by something, causing her to turn around. Diana felt like she was being stalked by some sort of predator. She raised her fists, ready to fight against her assailant.

Just then, from the shadows something sucker punched Diana, scratching her face. Diana got back up right on time to see several of the lockers coming down on her. She jumped out of the way as the lockers fell with a loud 'BOOM'!

As soon as the boom was heard, the rest of the team entered the changing room looking for their friend.

"Diana! Are you alright?" asked Jessica as she and Kara helped her up.

"Yes I am, but I was attacked by some sort of creature. Wait, where is Danny?" asked Diana, worried she wasn't seeing her friend after being attacked by some creature.

"I'm right here." A voice said out of thin air. "I can turn invisible and intangible. So no worries for me."

"Danny, please get out." Zee said to him, not wanting Danny in the girls locker room.

"Relax." Danny said to her. "I've been in a girls locker room before. I know how to act."

"What?" They all said to him.

"What?" Danny responded, hoping that they won't ask further questions about that subject.

"...We'll have a conversation later." Jess said to him. "But right now we have to focus on Diana."

"We must find the one behind this attack before they hurt anyone else," said Diana.

"But who's behind this?" Kara asked.

Just then Barbara jumped between the team and began her explanation.

"Guys don't you see!? Fueled by a heavy discontent and hatred by the fact that their popularity has been challenged and a clear lack of parental supervision and support, a certain popular girl has taken upon herself to use unknown mystic forces to take revenge against its perceived enemy which is Diana!" Barbara explained to them in a fast paced voiced.

Everyone remained quiet as the words of Barbara didn't exactly help them understand what was going on.

"So basically…" Danny started, not really getting a word of what Babs said.

"There's a monster on the loose!" Barbara called out, putting her explanation in layman's terms.

"If there is a monster on the loose, we must find it before it attacks someone else," said Diana as she and the rest of the team exited the changing room.

"But we can't just hero up in the middle of school with so many witnesses," Karen argued, not wanting to deal with a monster.

"Then we'll have to find a way to get the students out of the building calmly and quietly so we can-" Diana said before they heard glass shatter followed by the fire alarm going off.

"What? You guys were taking forever," Kara said as they heard the crowds of students leave the building and into the stormy weather outside.

In the span of a minute, the entire building was empty, save for the Super Hero Girls. Once they were sure that only the monster was left in the building, they suited up.

But then the lights shut off, leaving them in the dark.

"So the monster wants to get an advantage on us." Danny said, realizing that this wanted to use the dark to it's advantage.

"Relax Danny. I'm sure it's just the storm." Zee said to him.

"Alright team, we must find this creature as fast as possible," said Diana "So we must split ourselves."

"You mean split up." Kara said, correcting her.

"Yes that."

"Are you sure about this Diana?" Danny asked her. "It's not a good idea to split up in a dark building. Have you ever seen a horror movie?"

"Relax Danny. What are the odds of a monster using it to his advantage?" Babs said to him, getting her gear ready.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Danny said to her. "Or is that just a joke?"

"Enough, we can cover more ground by splitting up, but if you see anything call for help," said Diana.

With everyone in agreement, the team split to find the creature that was stalking their teammate. Jessica went to the library, Karen shrunk down and went to check up the classrooms of the first floor, Zatanna went to the second floor, Barbara went to the third floor, Kara flew to the main office, Danny went to the cafeteria, and Diana went to the gymnasium. All the heroes went on their way, unaware that a pair of emerald green eyes shone from the darkness of the shadows, observing them.

Jessica flew through the library with a lantern construct to illuminate the area. She didn't know what kind of monster she'd have to face off against, but she hoped to capture it without causing any harm to it. Just then, Jess heard a mewl behind her. She turned to see the source of the mewl, but was met with rows of books.

"Here kitty, kitty kitty," Jessica called, as the cat continued to meow.

Then the meow turned into a big cat's growl causing Jess to turn right on time for the monster to knock her into the books behind her, snuffing out the Lantern's construct.

On the other side of the school, Bumblebee searched for the monster in the science lab. She knew the place like the back of her hand, so she'd know if something was wrong.

"Oh why did I agree to splitting up?" asked Bumblebee to herself. "Why didn't I listen to Danny?" She added as a shadow moved behind from her causing her to yelp.

Bumblebee quickly flew away and hid underneath one of the desks. She shook in fear as the creature scurried around above her, dropping any and all empty glass beakers to the floor. Then suddenly everything grew quiet for Bumblebee, making her believe that the monster was gone. She poked out of her hiding spot and saw nothing but the broken shards of glass. Karen let out a breath of relief only to hear a growl from behind her. Bumblebee turned around to see a sharp set of fangs coming at her.

Bumblebee quickly flew up to the ceiling, and soon entered the vents, thinking that it couldn't chase her through it. But unfortunately for her she ran into a rat. Karen then proceeded to fly away while screaming.

Batgirl for her part was walking slowly through the halls, being slightly terrified. She held a radar that shows the positions of everyone of her teammates. She scanned left and right hoping to get an idea of where the monster could be.

Suddenly a red dot began beeping in the radar. Barbara observed it like her life depended on it. She saw how it went after Green Lantern's icon and it disappeared. "Hnnn." Babs winced.

Babs then noticed how the red dot was behind her. She quickly turned around and threw a batarang at the monster only for it to miss and hit a locker. Batgirl turned back to see the red dot's position, and it was behind her once again. But then the dot disappeared before her eyes.

Batgirl pulled out another batarang and prepared herself to throw it. But she never got the chance as the monster tackled her from behind, knocking her out and dragging her away.

Supergirl flew through the office and instantly knew that something was up. She noticed how the chairs and filing cabinets were being moved around with intent to distract her.

"Nice try dude, but the whole boogeyman routine isn't all that when you've got infrared vision sucka," said Supergirl before turning on her power.

Kara's vision showed the silhouette of a heat signature right before her. The figure knew that it had been outed and it took to running. Kara followed quickly after the creature, but the monster appeared to be much faster than Kara.

Zatanna was looking over the second floor without much luck. Zatanna let out a sigh before turning back to the stairs to the main floor.

"You know, Danny may have had a point about the monster.," said Zatanna before she heard the roar of the monster on the first floor.

Zatanna rushed after the origin of the roar. She flew down to the first floor where she caught a glance at the creature. She slowly crept towards the creature, but when she got close it started to run circles around her. Zatanna flew to escape but the creature was chasing her, Zatanna then fired off multiple magic blasts at the creature but she hit nothing.

"Okay Zee," Zatanna said to herself "there's nothing to be afraid of but fear itself."

Once something came up from behind her Zatanna immediately blasted without looking.

"Ezeerf!" called out Zatanna, firing her spell, only that it wasn't the monster.

Before Zatanna was none other than a frozen Supergirl, surrounded in a magical case.

"Oops," said Zatanna, looking at what she had just done. She then heard a growl and saw that the monster was behind her. Zee then screamed at the top of her lungs.

Danny had gone through the cafeteria twice already, making sure that the monster wasn't in the room.

Just as he was about to exit the room he heard a loud scream.

"That must be Bumblebee or Zatanna!" Danny said but before he could move out, he was tackled to the ground by the monster.

Danny was snapped back to his senses by the deadly alluring green eyes that stared into his soul. He then felt a cat-like tongue run across his face. He went intangible and phased through the floor. Danny then appeared behind the confused creature and kick across the cafeteria, and hitting the wall with it falling to the floor, barely moving.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought-"

The creature then lunged at Danny and tried to claw his eyes out, but Danny just blasted it off of him. It then charged back at the hero, flipping chairs and food trays, distracting Danny with them. The creature then sped out of the room, with Danny flying after it.

The creature rushed into the gymnasium, but its stride was caught off by Wonder Woman blocking the only exit. Danny then appeared in the entrance, blocking the monster and finally getting a good look at the creature.

The monster was an anthropomorphic cheetah with an hourglass figure, full body, and had a long tail with spots all over its fur.

"Sorry, but you aren't running away that easily." Danny said to it.

Her green eyes narrowed at Wonder Woman, as if Danny wasn't even registered in her brain.

The cheetah woman charged at Diana who blocked her claws with her bracelets. Danny jumped into the fight, attempting to blast the cheetah off of Diana, but the cat woman was just nimble enough to slip past Danny's attack. Diana pulled out her Lasso of Truth to wrap the cheetah in a tight bind, but the elusive cat rushed out of the way.

Danny then remembered something about laser pointers and cats.

Danny then created a ghost ray using his index finger, but the cheetah dodged it. Danny however toned it down, creating a green dot, which the Cheetah immediately leapt at. Danny then moved the dot, preventing her from getting to it.

"You know, I was not expecting this to work." Danny said to Diana, who was watching the scene in surprise. The Cheetah was acting like a complete cat.

"But it is a good thing that it did. Good job Danny." Diana said to him, patting his shoulder making him disrupt the laser. Cheetah was then released from the distraction and charged at Diana, however Diana dodged it by leaping into the air and wrapped her Lasso of Truth around the cheetah before swinging her around before sending her flying back at Danny. He then finished the attack with a devastating ghost ray to the Cheetah's face, sending her into the walls with a huge slam.

"Guess kitty doesn't like the light." Danny said to Diana.

After the wild anthro cheetah escaped into the showers, both Diana and Danny went in ready to capture it. The changing room was a mess, but after receiving such an attack the cheetah wouldn't be attacking them at all any time soon. Just then they heard someone grunting near them. Danny and Diana looked around the locker room wondering if it was the Cheetah. But the one they spotted was Barbi, who was laying down on the floor, looking slightly injured.

"Who's there?" Barbi asked, causing Diana to quickly change out of costume and for Danny to go invisible

"Barbi, it's me Diana. Are you alright?" asked Diana worried that they accidentally hurt her.

"Yes, but I'm sorry," apologized Barbi weakly, which caught the attention of the heroes.

"What are you saying?" Diana asked, hoping for an answer.

"I think I unleashed that monster against you," Barbi admitted before coughing. "I was jealous of all the attention you were receiving and I wanted to get rid of you."

"Barbi, I never meant any ill at you. Please, do not judge your own merit by using others as a comparison. Be rid of the green eyed monster, before it consumes you," Diana begged Barbi while helping her to her feet.

"I will, I swear," Barbi said to her.

After making sure that Barbi was safe, Danny and Diana left the changing room to find the rest of their team and saw Zatanna carrying Kara.

"Will she be alright?" Danny asked Zatanna, wondering how long Kara was going to be like that.

"She'll be fine in seven hours." Zee said to him.

"You sure she won't be seeing spots when she's all better?" Danny asked her, making a joke to lighten the mood.

"Danny, really?" Jess said to him, annoyed at his joke.

"Sorry, but puns and quips are my things." Danny said to her.

"Ugh." Jess said before walking away with everyone else, including Wonder Woman.

"Ah come on! I speed to make these puns! I am not lion about this!" Danny called out to them while making some more puns. They all just kept on walking not looking back at all.

"Everyone's a critic." Danny said to himself.

Back in Barbi's mansion, she was in her bathroom looking directly at the sink while laughing like a sinister fiend.

"You say that I must get rid of it, Diana," said Barbi before looking at herself in the mirror. "But why in the world would I ever want to get rid of this?" She said before her eyes turned green like the cheetah's.

**Sonic Max- Third strongest? Who's stronger than him other than Supergirl?**

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime- Meh, world building is a bit hard to do in world's like Danny Phantom or DC super hero girls. What can I even add to them at this point? What Butch talks about in his Danny Phantom videos? Like the Elsewhereness or the Unworld?**

**KorevainsoLightshire- Is it wrong though? Did the general public know about the Guardians of the Galaxy before their movie? Maybe.**


	7. A Laughing Shock

**Disclaimer: I own neither DC Super Hero Girls or Danny Phantom.**

Lois Lane was having a busy morning. She had columns to edit and news stories to type up. But when she entered her office someone else was already there, sitting on the top of her desk. This someone was a girl around Lois's age who wore a black leather jacket on top of a blue t-shirt, torn up black pants, and black combat boots. All this adorned with chains and a blue mohawk hair style with half of her head shaved off. And unfortunately this was someone that Lois was familiar with.

"Leslie Willis. I see that you let yourself in. For the sixth time this month." Lois said to her without an ounce of shock at her being there at all.

"What brings you here? Obviously not to have a friendly chat." Lois said knowing how the girl sitting on her desk worked.

"Just saving your newspaper, Lois. I've got an idea that'll make it at least somewhat readable."

Lois then sighed. "Make it fast, because I got deadlines."

"Picture this." Lesley said to her. "A gossip column written by yours truly."

"Not a chance." Lois said to her not even a second later.

"What? Why not?" Lesley asked her, slamming her hands on the desk. "Worried I'll upstage the puff pieces you write?" She said, pulling out a newspaper to prove her point. It's headline was 'Wonder Woman Saves Cat'.

"Saving cats. Seriously?"

"People like cats." Lois said to her, taking a drink from her cup.

Lois then sighed and put the papers in her hand down.

"Look, Willis. You got spunk, gumption, bravado, Moxy, all qualities of a great reporter, but gossip columns are to mean, and not to put too fine a point on it, but so are you." She said pointing at Lesley at the last part.

Lesley then delivered a glare at Lois, but it wasn't threatening enough to worry her.

"Anything else?" Lois asked her, wanting her out of her office.

Lesley however stormed off, but before she did, she took out her phone and then proceeded to rub her fingers together, creating a spark of electricity. She then blew the sparks at the plug connected to Lois's laptop, causing it to spark up and making her drop her coffee on herself, which Lesley then took a picture of.

Lesley was at her studio with the picture she took earlier.

"Too mean eh, Lois Lame? Well the public loves mean," Lesley then cracked her knuckles "and I'm going to give them all they can handle." She then uploaded the photo she took and watched the followers come in.

* * *

Jimmy Olsen was in the science lab developing film. The light then turned on, ruining Jimmy's hard earned work. Jimmy then silently dropped to his knees and silently started crying.

Barbi was walking to her car but when she tried to walk through the automatic door, it closed on her face. When it opened up and she tried walking through it a second time, which unfortunately for her, closed on her for a second time, with her face mushed against it.

Barry Allen was rushing to class, but unknown to him, he was being trailed by a stream of electricity which then proceeded to shock him hard enough where he leaped high enough where his face hit the top of the top of the door.

Garth was in science class where he had to do something which went against his entire being. Dissecting a starfish.

"Sniff. You deserved better buddy." But then said starfish was shocked causing it, making it leap into Garth's face and making him fall to the ground.

* * *

The girls were laughing at all the pictures that Lesley Willis posted on her account.

Just then Diana and Danny appeared behind them, looking at the phone.

"Poor Garth." Diana said, empathizing with the boy in the picture. "Why in the name of Hera do you laugh?"

"Because it's funny, " Babs said while laughing.

"Funny?" Diana asked confused about why anyone would find this funny. "Is this what the world of man finds humorous? The suffering of others?"

"Oh it's just an embarrassing moment, Diana." Zee dismissed. "We all have them."

"And we are all hurt when we are mocked and ridiculed." Diana argued. "Mankind is better than this." But then a random kid shouted out

"Hey, look! It's Lois Lame." Then came the laughing of other students.

"Maybe mankind is better than this." Danny said to Diana. "But definitely not ordinary high schoolers."

"Hey Lois." Lesley said, calling out to her. "Bet you wish you had a gossip column now."

Lois however only groaned. But unnoticed by all, Lesley sent a blast of electricity at the doorknob Lois was about to reach, shocking her and making her drop her papers.

Then all the students started laughing again. And unfortunately that included the rest of the Superhero Girls, excluding Diana, and Danny who went to help out Lois.

"Thanks." Lois said to Danny.

"Don't mention it."

_Lineskip_

At the mall Lesley Willis was looking for the next victim of her pranks. She saw nothing worthy enough for her attention, until she saw the jackpot. People were heading up on the elevator.

"Well things are looking up for me.. Or should I say, going down."

She then sent out a shock which caused the elevator to fall. But fortunately for the people inside, they were saved by Wonder Woman and her golden lasso. The people in the mall then started to cheer for the heroine.

But one person wasn't cheering. It was the person who caused the near crash. She then pushed herself to the front of the crowd and said to Wonder Woman,

"What's your problem lady? You ruined my shot!"

"Your shot?" Wonder Woman said confused. She then realized who Lesley was. "It is you! You are the one behind these videos!"

"Well contrary to what you may think, I personally believe that your interweb theatrical comedy is in fact a tragedy, and mean in spirit." Wonder Woman said to her

"Mean in spirit?" Lesley repeated after her. "Gee Golly Willikers!" "And to think of all those poor losers on my website who keep getting laughed at, over and over again. What was I thinking?"

"Well I am pleased you have seen the errors of your ways.

"Tell you what." Lesley said. "Why don't you and the other Super Hero girls watch my interweb theatrical comedy tonight, for an extra special announcement. Just for you."

"Indeed we shall."

"Hey everyone out there in Leslie land. Tonight I've got a special announcement to make." Leslie said in a somber voice.

"Someone so thoughtfully pointed out my channel is in fact mean in spirit. So therefore I'm retiring ..." Leslie said, getting out of her chair and starting to leave. But Leslie continued appearing on screen one last time to say, "And handing over my site to new management! Now I'd like you to meet your new host…" Then a lightning bolt struck the chair, revealing the new host. She had light blue skin, and a mohawk that stood up, blue as the rest of her body. She wore a black one piece suit with long spiky shoulders, and a blue lightning bolt running down her chest. Her boots were black and reached up to her thighs.

"What up Metropolis! The names Livewire, and you thought what Leslie was doing was mean in spirit? Boy, have you seen nothing yet!" She then started to move with lightning coating her body.

"And I'm here to show things up, as in super pranks super laughs, and super humiliation! And for Wonder Whiner and the Super Lame-o girls, try to stop me!" An electric blast from her then short-circuited Karen's computer.

"That did not go the way I expected." Diana said.

"I doubt anyone would have expected it to go like that." Danny said. Danny then took a look at his phone and said to them"Sorry, but I have to go." Danny then left the room, having to go home for Fenton family weapons practice which Jack and Maddie created so that the family will always know what to do with the weapons when/if a ghost attacks. It was one of the rare family bonding activities they do these days.

"Ha! Seriously?" Kara said with crossed arms after Danny left. "Miss Shock Jock thinks she can scare us? Now that's funny." They all then walked away from the computer except for Diana, who suspiciously looked at the computer.

Supergirl was flying through the sky before she landed on the street in the theater district. Livewire then appeared and attempted to shock Supergirl with an electric blast, borrowing energy from two light poles. However that didn't do anything to Supergirl who just dusted off her costume with a smirk on her face.

Livewire then borrowed some power from the theater and blasted Supergirl with a stronger attack forcing her to go backwards into a garbage truck. Supergirl got up however, looking dazed. However the civilians who took notice of the short battle laughed at and took pictures of Supergirl.

Green Lantern then appeared behind Livewire, who shot out her attack immediately, but Green Lantern countered by using her ring to make a giant tire to absorb it. Livewire then turned into lightning and rode the cables before reaching some guy's phone. Livewire then appeared out of the phone, took said phone and kicked Green Lantern in the ass., Kicking her into a butt up position.

She then took a picture while everyone laughed at her.

A lightning bolt then struck in the middle of the park at night. From it Livewire appeared. The crowd then clapped and cheered for her while Livewire ate it all up. Then a swarm of sparkles appeared and created a magic portal, which laid out a pattern of sparkles, from which Zatanna appeared, with the crowd cheering more amazed than with Livewire.

Livewire then sent a shock towards Zatanna, shocking her and making her hair frizzle.

Batgirl was driving around on her scooter looking for Livewire, but unfortunately for her Livewire already found _her_. Livewire then turned into electricity and took over Batgirl's scooter, forcing her off, and started to chase her with it.

Bumblebee then flew down into the middle of the city with her guard up against Livewire. But unfortunately for her Livewire took control of her suit and made her do the chicken dance.

* * *

All of the team members were watching the video of Bumblebee doing the chicken dance, except for the person herself, who was in her closet crying. Danny was there to after pretending he went to sleep after weapons practice was over with.

"These videos are the best, SHGs are the worst?" Babs read in the comment section while holding an ice pack to her head. "Bumblebee funniest video ever?"

"And I'm never ever coming out again!" Karen said while crying in her closet.

"It's only your alter ego." Danny tried telling her. "So Karen Beecher is still safe." But Karen just started to cry some more. Danny had no idea what he just did wrong.

Livewire then appeared on the screen.

"Waddup Metropolis?" Livewire shouted to her viewers.

"That's kind of getting annoying." Danny said.

"Livewire her with a major-razor invite to all my loyal shockateers. Glen Morgan Square," the word then appeared on the screen. "Midnight. Come see my most epic prank yet. And Super Lamo girls, especially you Wonder Wimp," Livewire then gagged at this, "You should come too. If you dare." Then a gif of her kicking Jess in the rear appeared on screen.

"Livewire dares challenge us again?" Diana said with a laugh. "Now that is funny. Tell me I am right." Diana said looking around her friends for support. However everyone else sighed at this, except for Danny, who was wondering what Livewire's so called epic prank could be.

It was midnight and they all gathered in an alleyway. However the five who were pranked were hesitant to go out there. Diana noticed this behavior and asked them.

"Sisters, why so frightened when so many have come to see us triumph?"

Jess however said to her "We're not frightened. It's just, they haven't come to see us win."

"They've come to see her make fools of us." Karen said to Diana who already knew what they truly wanted to see.

"She already did." Danny said to her. "You have nothing left to lose."

Then the screen turned on with a countdown starting from three. And after one Livewire appeared on screen. "Waddup, Metropolis?" Live wire then turned to electricity and appeared in front of the crowd.

"Are you ready for the prank of the century?" The crowd then began to cheer for her.

"So you may be wondering what good ole Livewire has in store for her loyal Shockateers?"

"Let's kick things off as the queen of mean memes unleashes some, mean memes." On the screen appeared the photo of Supergirl in the garbage truck. The crowd then gasped in shock.

"Ha! Explains her recycled outfit." The crowd then began laughing at her unfunny joke.

The picture then changed to Babs crying while being chased by her scooter.

"Guess Batgirl still needs her training wheels." The crowd laughed again and Babs started to slightly cry. Livewire was really annoying Danny. The picture then changed to the one from earlier.

"Look everyone! We found the cause of greenhouse gasses." The crowd just kept on laughing at whatever Livewire said or did.

"Who wore it better? Zatanna or a porcupine?" Danny was seconds away from blasting Livewire.

Next was the video of Bumblebee doing the chicken dance.

"Bees don't dance huh?"

Bumblebee then shrunk down to hide herself and flew into the trash can. Danny tried to get her out of there, but she was slippery.

"But wait a minute?" Livewire said to the crowd. "We're missing two. Where are Wonder Weenie and Danny Phantdum? They didn't have the guts to show up tonight? Come on, Livewires calling you two out."

"Come sisters and Danny, our enemy awaits." Diana said, but the only one who looked like they were in a fighting mood was Danny.

"Alright. I'm ready to knock her out." Danny said, joining her in leaving the alley. But the rest of the team weren't so enthusiastic.

"Huh, you all hesitate?" Diana asked them in confusion.

"We can't go out there!" Batgirl said to her.

"We must believe in people's humanity." Diana said pointing at the people. "They are good. They could never laugh when faced with true suffering."

But the rest of the team still didn't move

But Diana was only temporarily deterred. She then went on ahead to confront Livewire.

"Hey look who's here?" Livewire said while the crowd made way for Wonder Woman and Danny Phantom. "Wonder Wimp and Mr. Super Hero Girl himself!"

"Are those really the best insults you can come up with?" Danny said to her. What happened to the days when a villain could make a quality nickname that insults their opponents?

"Livewire, your reign of cruelty and humiliation has reached its end." Diana declared to her, not giving her a chance to respond to Danny's snark.

However Livewire disagreed with her.

"No, I don't think so. If anything, it's only just begun." Diana then leapt towards her and swung her sword, Livewire only countered her by creating a electric heart and blowing at her, electrifying her sword and making her drop it

"Ow!" But at this slight admission of pain the crowd laughed, not truly understanding what they were laughing at. However Danny then proceeded to punch Livewire into one of the screens.

"You have to face two of us idiot." Danny said to her.

Wonder Woman landed on her feet. Livewire then became lightning and got back onto the stage.

"You think you're so smart and tough huh?" Livewire asked Danny in a mocking tone.

"I wouldn't say it myself, but if that's what you think, who am I to stop you?" Danny said to her.

"'Who am I to stop you?' Blegh! You're so annoying. Which is why I wanted to prank you myself. But fortunately I saved something I found on the internet just for you!" Livewire said to him before the remaining screens showed a sight nobody expected. Danny Phantom in his underwear flying around. The crowd then began to laugh and point at Danny completely. But Danny then started to do something that no one there expected.

Danny then started to laugh at the pictures.

"Man, looking at it now, I can see why everyone's laughing."

"What? Why are you laughing?" Livewire said, shocked that he wasn't affected by everyone here seeing his embarrassing past.

"Sorry Livewhiner, but I've had way more embarrassing stuff than that done to me." Danny said to her. _Especially with parents like mine._

"So feel free to try something else." Danny said to her. "Maybe you'll make me hesitate?"

"If _you_ aren't embarrassed, then how about her!" Livewire said before firing off a blast at Wonder Woman. Danny was about to shield her but Livewire used electric cables in an attempt to stop Danny. While they delivered to him a shock, Danny was able to phase out of it with ease. But unfortunately Livewire's electric torture of Wonder Woman had already started with her blasting Diana off the stage.

No one in the crowd was laughing now, shocked at how easily Livewire blasted her without any remorse, causing the heroine _actual _physical pain.

Danny then blasted Livewire with a ghost ray knocking her off the stage.

"Wonder Woman, you okay?" Danny asked her. She was still conscious and capable of movement.

"I'm fine." She said to Danny. Danny sighed in relief that she was still alright. Livewire however was able to get up, but she was injured a bit from the blast. She attempted to blast the two heroes, but her attack was stopped by Supergirl using her body to protect them.

"What?" A glowing green prison soon surrounded her, trapping her.

"No!" Livewire then became electricity to escape the prison, but Zatanna cast a spell which turned her back.

"Trever!"

Livewire was then wrapped up with rope from Batgirl and was ironically shocked by Bumblebee's stingers.

"What got you guys out?" Danny asked them in curiosity.

"It was a mixture of you just laughing off her showing you in your underwear and Wonder Woman being blasted." Kara said in response. But Danny noticed none of them were really looking him in the eye. Danny wondered why.

"Well I'm glad that you guys came out. Because if you didn't, Livewire may have

"Alright!" Livewire said, freeing herself from the rope.

"It's time to turn it up a notch!" Livewire shouted, drawing power from the neighborhood and firing at them. Danny raised a ghost shield to protect them, but he wasn't alone in the endeavor. Kara used her own body and just brute forced it. Jess created her own green shield to help, Zatanna created a black hole which absorbed the attack, Karen used her suit to absorb the energy, and Babs just used her bat rubber gloves and a coil to deviate the stream.

"Do you honestly think friendship can save any of you!?" Livewire said, turning up her power even more, drawing power from all of Metropolis, causing a city-wide black out

"Hahahaha!" Livewire laughed, but she noticed that no one else was laughing with her.

"Hey? What gives? Why aren't you laughing? This is hilarious!" Livewire then got ready to send out another attack. "Whatever losers, if that didn't have you on the ground laughing, then maybe this will!" But only sparks came out of her. Livewire was surprised at this but then, people began to laugh at her. Her Shockateers then started to take pictures of her.

"Hey! Quit that!" Livewire then attempted to swipe the phone out of someone's hand to get them to stop.

"Stop laughing at me! Aaaahhhh!" Livewire then took someone's phone and attempted to use it to escape, but Danny blasted her with a ghost ray before anything could be done. Danny then froze her using his icy eye beams.

"Now can someone call the cops?" Danny said to the crowd. The crowd however then cheered for the team and started to take pictures of them.

_Lineskip_

"Showdown at Glen Morgan Square, Bully gets What was Coming'?" Leslie said reading the newspaper's headline and seeing the picture of the Super Hero Girls posing for a picture.

"Gaaaah!" Leslie yelled, ripping the newspaper into pieces. She was able to escape police custody when she was in the back of the SWAT van, but it will take a week at least for her to recover all the energy she lost in the battle against the Super Hero Girls.

"Don't you worry Phantom. I'll get my revenge, and my shockateers will have a-" But when Leslie logged on she saw that she was losing followers.

"My Shockateers! Where are they going?!" Leslie then noticed a anonymous comment which said,

"Click here for a better site?" Leslie then clicked the link and saw something that she was enraged by.

"Wonder Woman saving cats!? Seriously!"

_Lineskip_

"So how many followers does Shock Dork have left?" Danny asked Babs a little while after she posted the anonymous comment on her site.

"Zero. People really do love cats." Babs said, answering him. "But I've always been more of a dog person."

"Well she's lost all power over other people." Danny said while drinking a soda from the fridge.

"But man. Babs, you really put some effort into the hideout." Danny said to her. Right now they were in the underground hideout Babs built under Sweet Justice.

"It's no big deal." Babs said. "Just had to make a few late night trips to the construction ant and bing Banda boom! Here we are."

Danny took a look around the new base. Babs invited them to Sweet Justice to celebrate their victory, however Babs revealed something to them.

She built a secret base for the team, which they had to enter by using popping some straws from the Booth's container.

"But how did you get all this stuff?" Kara asked her.

"Oh, I know a guy who sells furniture, and I invented the more electrical stuff." Babs said before grabbing a burrito from the bucket and eating it. "So, what do you guys think?" Babs asked them.

"It's pretty nice." Kara said to her.

"But I have one question Babs." Danny said to her.

"What Danny?" Babs asked her.

"Why is the only entrance here at a booth?" Danny asked her.

"What do you mean?" Babs asked him, confused about what he meant.

"It's under Sweet Justice. I get that. And I'm not saying there shouldn't be an entrance here, but why is the only entrance at a booth?" Danny said to her. "It seems a little inconvenient."

"Pssh. How can it ever inconvenience any of us?" Babs said to him, not knowing what will happen to her in the super shorts.

_Lineskip_

"The Ghost Zone is getting restless, Plasmius." A figure wearing a knightly suit of armor said to the man in the tuxedo. "And so am I. When will you live up to your end of the deal!?"

"Soon my dear knight. Very, very soon." Vlad said to the Fright Knight.

**Alright! There she goes! And before anyone asks, I didn't have Livewire prank Danny because there isn't much she could do against him. Danny could turn intangible and invisible, and the only piece of tech he carries is the thermos. And Danny received way worse shocks from Vortex.**

**acosta perez jose ramiro- I'll be completely honest, I never got that impression from this show's Zatanna.**

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime- I personally believe that there is a reasonable amount you can deviate from a work's Canon. Especially in crossovers because a lot of things can go wrong if people actually think about how both settings work and if they are actually compatible. And that's why I won't say that"DC Superhero Girls: Plus Ultra" effectively combines both franchises. But it's still a good story, not going to lie about that.**

**TheWhiteTitan- Sorry, but I plan on doing something a bit more extreme than that.**

**KorevainsoLightshire-Yeah, lucky him. **

**DP-Observant69- Yeah, the only Robin that would be an acceptable thing to do to is Damian at most. Why did they make Dick Grayson, the original Robin, such a..a dick is something I'll never understand.**


	8. Night at the Museum

**Sorry I'm late. It was just so hard to figure out where I wanted to take this chapter. Don't you just hate that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Super Hero Girls or Danny Phantom.**

In the dark of the night a shadowy figure was perched over a building. This figure resembled a humanoid cat, but it was two dark to see if she actually was one. The figure soon began to leap from building to building before reaching the top of a jewelry store.

The figure then used her claws to cut a circular hole in a skylight. Then she leapt into the building, landing over the top of the cameras, before cutting their cords before landing on the floor. She then used her perfume to reveal the laser defense grid. Carefully and acrobatically moving around, she started to swipe the jewels. Before heading towards the prime prize. A jewel encrusted tiara. She couldn't help herself and smashed the case, swiping the crown and putting it on her head.

"A purr-fect fit." She purred after she put it onto her head.

"Really? I think it's a little big for your head." A voice said to her from behind. When she turned around she saw Danny Phantom.

"I heard that cats like sparkly things, but don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?"

When the figure turned around she saw Danny Phantom.

"Can you blame me? After all, with jewels like these, I doubt anyone could help themselves?"

"I only see one criminal here." Danny said to her. "So I guess you just have no self control." Danny then fired off a ghost ray at her, which she proceeded to dodge.

Catwoman then use her tail whip to knock over one of the display casings, causing Danny to turn his attention towards it temporarily to see what she was planning.

When Danny turned his attention back towards her, she was gone.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Danny said, annoyed that a girl in a catsuit got away.

The team was about to face off against a giant Sasquatch, who was rampaging in town. They all then huddled up. "This creature relies on animal instinct," Diana started to say to the group, " which means we must use our advantage by flanking to the-"

"Time's up let's do this.." Supergirl interrupted before she started to fly towards him, screaming. "SUPERGIRL!" Before delivering it a left hook and sending it flying outside of Metropolis.

"Hah!" Supergirl laughed as she descended. However when she came back down, she found the whole team staring at her.

"What?" Kara asked them.

This time they were fighting a giant robot who was discharging electricity from its hands. The team got together in a battle line.

"Really? Which froot loop would build a giant robot and just let it loose?" Danny asked the team.

"It does not matter. We must be wary of his weapon." Diana told the team. "It appears to be capable of great surges of electrical-"

"Y'all are way overthinking this." Supergirl said while cracking her knuckles. Supergirl then did what she did last time. She charged at it while yelling "Supergirl!" And she sent the robot flying sky high.

She then saw her friends looking at her.

And asked them,

"What?"

The third time the team didn't even try to fight whatever monster it was. They all just stood on top of a building and let Supergirl just do what she's doing.

They then heard Supergirl yell out her name

Jess then asked them, "You guys want to hit up Sweet Justice?"

"Yeah, all right." The whole team responded.

They were all at Sweet Justice, but the only dessert at the table was Kara's Death by Chocolate, which said person was scarfing down. Zee then began to look at Kara scornfully. Kara soon noticed how Zee was looking at her and asked

"What?"

"Enjoying yourself?" Zee asked her.

"Uh, yeah." Kara said to her, before resuming to eat her dessert

"You've been enjoying yourself a lot lately haven't you?"

Kara then gulped down the food in her mouth and said, "Oh, do you mean how I've been totally rocking it?"

"I don't think Diana would put it that way." Danny said as he saw her coming over with something in her hands.

Diana then put a chessboard on the table with the pieces already on it.

"Kara, we need to talk." The rest of the team then started to slide out of the booth.

"Ugh!" Kara groaned. "Why do you need to ruin everything with your nerd stuff?" Diana however just slid into the booth.

"Your methods in our most recent battles have been _effective_." Diana said, eezing the word out of her mouth. "But over time it is strategy and teamwork that will triumph!"

"Oh. Strategy and teamwork? Do you perhaps mean "overthinking it"?" Kara said putting air quotes around 'overthinking it.'

Diana however just made her move on the chessboard.

"Fine. If I beat all those monsters then I definitely can beat you." Kara said,making her own move on the chessboard.

At that moment Selina Kyle walked into the building. She was a girl adorned with many pieces of jewelry. She also wore a black leather jacket with matching black pants.

She walked over to the counter and told Barry her order.

"Tea with cream. Hold the tea." She said, sending a wink towards Barry, who then rushed off to get her order. While he was gone she then stole one of the candy bars, and then all of the bottles in front of the counter but she stopped and clutched her purse when she heard Karen said

"I don't believe it!" She then took a look at the Super Hero Girls slightly anxious thinking she's been caught.

"They've got a Treasure From Space exhibit at the Science Lexplorium." Karen told her friends excitedly. When she found out they weren't talking about her she sighed in relief.

But Karen continued to talk about the exhibit.

"Wow. Gemstones from the farthest reaches of the universe!"

"They must be worth a fortune." Zee said. But this unfortunately gave Selina an idea.

"Oooh, a fortune huh?" Barry then came back with her cream. Selina then purred and meowed at him in response. Leaving she grabbed a mug and put it into her purse.

However Danny also got an idea from the Lexplorium. _That jewel thief will probably be there. I'll capture her this time for sure._

"What's wrong Danny?" Karen asked him. But before Danny could say "nothing", Chess pieces flew at Babs embedding themselves in the wall with the chessboard squishing her ice cream.

"I think Babs is the one you should ask that." Danny said to her.

Danny was at a building near the Lexplorium so that he'd be able to hear the alarm when it's robbed.

Danny then flew up to see where the crook broke in from, and saw it was a skylight. Danny however soon received an unexpected guest.

"Danny?" Supergirl's voice said from behind him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I'm about to catch a criminal." Danny said to her hesitantly, not wanting her to know that the Catwoman escaped him so easily.

"What criminal breaks into a museum?" Kara asked him. "Captain Nerdface?" Kara soon flew in through the broken skylight. Danny followed after her.

"Alright now nerd. Show yourself." Then they heard a meow. A silhouette then appeared walking from the walkway on the level above them "Only two if you?" She then jumped out into the light. Danny was right. It was the jewel thief from before.

"Here I was worrying that my heist would be ruined if the Super Hero _Girls _showed up. Bu£t it turns out it's just the two dumb ones."

Kara however only scoffed at her. "Dumb? Listen kitty cat. If I'm so dumh, when I catch you, what does that make you." However when they turned their attention towards her she was already gone.

"Catch me and find out." Her voice resounded from somewhere.

They then flew to the Parade of Planets exhibit.

"Here kitty, kitty." Kara said, hoping to draw her out.

"Here dummy, dummy." Kara used her super hearing to find where Catwoman was on one of the planets and then rushed towards her, but Catwoman was able to dodge. She then rushed her again, but she jumped to another planet, and she continued to avoid Supergirl. Catwoman however landed on an asteroid, and Supergirl rammed herself straight through it.

Danny however soon made an appearance behind Catwoman. And attempted to grab her, but when even got close to her but a green aura then appeared around her, forcing Danny back while delivering him pain.

"What the?" Danny said, surprised at what just happened.

"Like it?" Catwoman said, showing off her new belt to Danny. It was black with green lining on it. _So it's a rip-off Specter Deflector?" _ Danny thought to himself.

"I stole it off a weird man who said he's a ghost hunter. And I can see that he was, because this thing works like a charm."

But Kara broke free from the asteroid and cockily said to Catwoman

"That only works against him, so when I get my hands on you it's game over."

"A game huh? Well cats love to play." Catwoman then cut the string the model earth was attached to, forcing Kara to catch it and leapt to another model planet.

"Poor Supergirl. Having the entire world on your shoulders." Catwoman then started to swing using her whip. She then started to cut down the other planets. "Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune." She said cutting each world off it's string. However she didn't think Danny would recover so fast, because he started to catch the gas giants.

"I'm still here." Danny said to her.

"Pluto? Planet or no? Oh who cares!" She then cut Pluto down which landed on Danny's planets, causing them to tumble and knock over both sets in their arms.

"See you later Solar Siblings." Kara however was getting angry. Danny was getting angry too, but when he saw her rage, he realized what she was about to do, and why that was a bad thing right now.

"Supergirl! Calm down!"

"I'll calm down when she's caught!" Kara then flew after Catwoman in a rush.

"Of all the people who could have come tonight, it couldn't have been someone with better anger management skills." Danny said while flying after her.

"I heard that!" Kara yelled towards Danny.

They then entered the Tour of Taxidermy exhibit. When they entered all they saw were exhibits of extinct species. Kara entered the room cautiously. She then sent a punch behind her, only for it to be a stuffed doll. She then sent another punch, only for the same thing to happen.

"Supergirl, try to use your head here." Danny told the female Kryptonian. "She can be anywhere in here."

"You're overthinking it." Supergirl said to him, before heading in farther.

Supergirl then heard something and saw a cat shaped figure, so she sent a punch without looking at what she was hitting. But it was just a model tiger. Unfortunately it was in front of a huge display of a giant squid, and Kara's punch caused cracks to form through it.

"Hope you two love calamari." Catwoman said before leaping away. They were then washed away by the water and tentacles in the exhibit. When they got out of the tentacles both of them were covered in orange slime.

"Ew, ew,ew!" Supergirl said trying to get the slime off of her. Danny just touched her and turned both of them intangible, getting the slime off of them.

Catwoman then began to laugh at them. Supergirl then flew off to catch her. Danny followed suit and they saw she was in a room with huge metal balls and a giant magnet. Danny easily saw where this was going to go.

"Supergirl don't," Danny started, but before the could Supergirl did what the was going to warn her against. ",pick up the metal balls." Catwoman then turned on the magnet, and before Supergirl could even think the metal ball dragged her towards the magnet along with it with the others following suit, with Danny wincing a bit at the result.

Danny turned off the magnet. "Supergirl, I need you to at least try to think ahead here." Danny said, getting a little annoyed at Kara's way of rushing in.

"Overthinking won't help us here." Kara said to him. Supergirl then flew off again.

"To overthink something you need to have thought about it in the first place!" Danny said while chasing after her.

Catwoman was sitting in a room with some weird science experiment. However when she tried to touch her she was instead asted with high volts of static electricity. But Danny didn't get blasted because he had a plan.

_If that belt is like the Specter Deflector then it should have it's weaknesses. _Danny thought to himself.

Danny created a ghost shield at the exit to prevent her from escaping to the next room and was about to surround her with ice to stop her from moving. But unfortunately Kara rushed in at her with her dodging the attacks and breaking the ghost shield while causing a huge distraction for Catwoman.

"Really?" Danny said to Supergirl.

"Shut up." She muttered to him before flying off again.

Catwoman then tauntingly skipped into the chemistry room, releasing some of the gases into the room while she did so.

"I've had just about enough if you!" Supergirl said in a high pitched voice due to the helium released.

"You can't make a fool out of me!" She stomped over with her voice getting deeper with each step she took.

Catwoman was checking her reflection in the mirror. Supergirl fired off her heat vision, but Catwoman used her mirror to reflect it into one of the containers causing a huge explosion which immediately made Danny create an ice shield around his body to protect himself the moment he got in the room.

Catwoman then found her way to the Treasures from Space exhibit. "Looks like I'm the cat who got the cream." She said before she was about to smash open one of the displays. She then heard a yell followed by an explosion. When she turned around to take a look she saw that the explosion was passing the entrance and Supergirl leapt out of it, and smashed the ground floor. She then glared at Catwoman and said

"I'm so mad that I don't even want to think up more cat puns!" Supergirl shouted. She then started to chase after Catwoman, destroying the displays in the process. Catwoman kept on jumping over displays and Supergirl just flew right through them until she got near a case kept out in the open.

"Stop!" Catwoman said to her. "Don't you know you should never corner a cat?"

"I'm gonna corner you, and then I'm going to uncormer you and I have no idea what that even means!" Supergirl then punched through the case in order to get through to Catwoman.

"Who's the dumb one now?" She asked the trembling Catwoman.

"Still you." Catwoman retorted while bringing out a glowing green rock. Kara instantly felt herself get weaker.

"Uh? What is that?" She said before her legs gave out.

"Oh? It's kryptonite. And apparently it's a piece of your home world that takes away your powers." Catwoman said with a smirk. "And apparently the rumors were right.

When Danny finally got to the Treasures of Space exhibit he saw that Kara was being dragged away and Catwoman was holding some weird green rock in her hand, and her carrying a bag full of jems.

"That's it." Danny said before firing a ghost ray off at her. She was then knocked away from Kara and down to the ground. But thanks to the specter deflector protected her for the most part with only her clothes getting ruined. But that was enough for him right now.

But when Danny was about to rush towards Kara's side to help her, Catwoman brought out a blaster that blasted him with some kind of ecto-goo, sticking him to the main room's wall preventing him from moving.

"Looks like I was right to steal two things from that man." Catwoman said while dragging Supergirl behind her.

"Don't you just love it when a plan comes together?" She asked them.

"Plan? What are you talking about?" Danny asked her, but unfortunately, he couldn't move his head which was stuck looking slightly up.

"Oh. I knew that both of you would be the ones to come here tonight. I knew you'd want to catch me yourself, and that she'd hear the alarm."

Catwoman said, explaining her plan to them. "And I knew that she wouldn't see through the lead casing and that she'd be strong enough to break it."

"I guess we can call ourselves partners in crime." Catwoman said, looking at Supergirl. She then turned her attention back towards Danny when she heard him say this

"Doesn't that plan rely on us being the ones coming here? What if Superman were the one to instead? He'd have caught you in one minute."

"If he'd shown up I would have just escaped. As you should know I'm very good at it."

Supergirl then slowly took out her phone and was about to use it to call their friends, but unfortunately Catwoman noticed this.

"Ah ah ah!" Catwoman said, taking her phone from her. "Can't have you inviting another guest on this caper." She then took Supergirl's phone and put it on a giant chess piece. "Here's your cut." She then put the kryptonite in Supergirl's head. "I'll just make do with all the rest."

"See you two later, my dears." She said waving off as she exited the building, built unknown to her, she dropped a pearl on the way out.

"Supergirl, can you move?" Danny asked her." Like at all?"

"No, I can't." She said to him. "Is this how it ends? Powerless, helpless and surrounded by nerd stuff."

"Wait. We're surrounded by nerd stuff…" she said having a realization of her own.

"You've got an idea?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah. But I don't know if it'll work." She responded unsure of it.

"It'll work. I trust you." Danny said to her. "After all, you're smarter than you look." _Nowhere near Babs, Karen, or Diana levels of smart, but still._

Supergirl then decided to take the chance and clicked a pearl with all of her current strength, which wasn't very much, but enough for it to get under the gears, which caused them to forcefully stop. The gears stopping then caused them to break away with one of them hitting the strings of a helium filled hot air balloon, causing it to go up and for it to hit a pterodactyl model and knock down a dominoes with the others falling suit, with the last Domino hitting the chess piece with her phone on it.

However her phone then landed on the face which caused her to scream out in pain.

"Why does pain hurt so much?" Kara cried.

"You get used to it." Danny said to Kara.

"How do your people live like this?" She said before pulling up a group call with the rest of her friends. Kara was starting to black out, but fortunately for her and Danny, she managed to push the button but she fainted.

_"Kara? What do you want?" _Zee"s voice said from over the phone.

_"Kara?"_

"We need backup!" Danny said, yelling so that his voice could be heard. "We're at Lex's explorium!"

_"You mean the Lexplorium?"_ Karen asked him.

"Just hurry up!" Danny yelled at her from the phone.

When the team got there they saw that Kara was down and not moving and Danny stuck against the wall.

"Kara!" They yelled rushing towards her.

"What is wrong?" Diana asked her. She then noticed the Green rock on her head and picked it up. When she did, Supergirl started to regain consciousness.

"Ugh, what?" She groaned when she did so, but she still looked worse for wear. Diana, getting an idea of what happened to Kara, threw the kryptonite away from her.

* * *

Catwoman was leaping from building to building with the stolen jewels from her bag. "I think I'm going to like it here." She said out loud. "Gotham was nice, but I get the feeling that this place is definitely the cat's meow."

But Supergirl was immediately behind her. "Going somewhere?" She asked Catwoman while holding up her phone.

"And I want you to meet my real partners. My friends!" The rest of the Super Hero Girls appeared around Catwoman, trying to box her in. "Who were, like so nice to rescue me after I've been such a jerk lately." But everyone else just simply waved it off.

Catwoman then pushed the bag into Batgirl's arms and attempted to leap off the building to get away, but a green energy blast sent her back up to the roof, with Wonder Woman wrapping her lasso around her. Catwoman then hissed at Danny who was floating up to the roof.

"Who's good at escaping again?" Danny said to her.

"Now can someone take her belt?" Danny asked the team. "Because I do not want a crook in a catsuit having defenses against me."

Batgirl did what he said and removed the belt from her. Danny then grabbed the blaster so that he could see who made it later. But to his surprise it had a Fenton Works logo on it, making him think about it. "Wait a minute…" Danny then grabbed the belt from Babs and took a closer look at it. But when his hand scratched it, flakes of paint came off of it revealing the metallic grey underneath. It wasn't a belt like a Specter Deflector. It _was_ a Specter Deflector.

"Of course…." Danny muttered. The weird guy must've been his dad. Who's unfortunately as unsuspecting as they come. He'd need to have a talk with him later about better protection for his stuff.

"Come on. Let's give her to the cops." Danny said to them, grabbing Catwoman by her tail. "Or drop her off at the pound.

* * *

"Danny, sorry I didn't listen to you, like at all, in there." Kara said to him after they gave Catwoman to the cops.

"Yeah. You definitely made things harder than it needed to be." Danny said to her. "But if I told you guys about this place probably getting robbed, then this probably wouldn't have happened either."

"So we both learned our lessons here." Danny said to her.

"Really?" Kara asked him.

"Yeah. Now let's all head home." Danny said to her. "Because we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah.." Supergirl said with a small blush on her face.

**And there's the chapter! Sorry if it's not at my usual quality. **

** Next time: Guess who's coming to town? Hint: It's not a friend.**


	9. Show Stealer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or DC Super Hero Girls.**

"Danny." Zee called out to him the second he stepped out of his homeroom class.

"Yeah Zee?" Danny asked her.

"I need you to put these posters up!" She said before handing him a stack of posters. They were all for a magic show starring her.

"The Amazing Princess of Prestidigitation: Zee Zatara's On Stage Show? This Friday Night?" Danny said reading the poster. "Why-" Danny started before Zee silenced him with her finger.

"I know what you're thinking. And yes, it took way too long for this to happen."

Danny was in no way thinking that. Danny was going to ask her _Why am I the one doing it?_

Zee then left to put up some more posters for her show.

Zee Zatara was a magician. But she can't say that her performances were well respected like her dad's. Whenever she tries to perform in public people always dismiss her magic as 'fake'. But she knows an audience who's willingly coming to her show would be different.

Right now she's about to put on her own show towards such an audience, and it will be without a doubt crowded.

When the curtain rolled she saw that only her friends were in the audience. This completely baffled and angered her.

"Ugh!" She groaned in frustration before storming off the stage.

"I can't believe it!" Zee said to her friends while they were walking from away from the building. Since they were the only ones in the audience, Zee didn't really feel a need to put on the show anymore. "What went wrong? Why wasn't there an audience!?"

"Could there have been a misprint on the posters?" Karen asked her, trying to be helpful.

"No. I made them with magic so there's no way that's possible." Zee said to her.

"That honestly seems like a waste of magic." Danny said to her.

"Doesn't matter!" Zee said. "Okay. I'll try another show in the park. This time I'll put my ad up on the internet. Maybe then people will come."

Zee then put on another show the next night at the park.

"Okay. This time there will be a crowded audience. With people there to see my show." Zee said to herself, mentally preparing herself for the show she's about to put on.

"This will be the best show you've ever put on!" Zee then teleported onto the stage with a puff of pink smoke, only to once again see that the only people in the park at this time were her friends.

Zee then threw her wand off the stage and stormed right off.

On Sunday night Zee decided to put on another show at the mall and sent a text blast to all the students in the school to make sure that they'll be there. And she made sure that they all knew it was going to be an hour at most. After all, they can spare an hour for her show. Right!?

"Okay Zee. Third times the charm. They won't be able to avoid you this time because you're at the mall. So at least someone would see your show." Zee said to herself while looking at her reflection in the mirror. She then opened up the curtain to see that only her friends were in the audience, once again. And to make matters worse there was barely anyone in the mall at all.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zee yelled out.

"Okay. I've put on three shows, in three nights, and not one person came to them." Zee said while pacing in front of her friends. "What's going on?"

"Maybe, people aren't into magic anymore?" Danny said to her, not thinking about who he's talking too.

"Huuuuuuuhhh!" Zee gasped. "Hold your tongue!" She said, pointing at Danny.

"Don't worry, Zee. I'm sure you will find out the cause of this soon enough." Diana said to her.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

* * *

And right she was because when they got to school all of them saw students wearing merchandise with blue flames on it and black punk clothing.

"I think I know the problem." Danny said after seeing the familiar sight. It's so obvious that this was the cause of Zee not getting an audience.

"That they went to a concert?" Kara said to him, noticing a group of teens playing air guitar. "Why didn't _I _know about this? I'm like the biggest rocker at Metropolis High!"

"Might be because we were helping Zee." Babs said to her.

"This isn't good." Danny said suddenly.

"You bet it isn't!" Zee said fuming. "They all went to some boring concert when they could have been watching my magnificent show!"

"No." Danny said to her. "It's not good because they're under the spell of Ember."

"Who?" Jess asked Danny. The rest of the girls looked as confused as her.

"She's one of my ghostly enemies. And she can be one of the biggest pains in the butt." Danny explained to the girls. "Especially when she has a fanbase."

"So I've been upstaged by a ghost?" Zee asked him, still fuming about the whole matter.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Danny said to her, not thinking at all about how he just responded to her.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Zee asked Danny. "Because I'm not even seeing a stage."

"I see a bunch of people wearing her merchandise," Danny said to her, "so it's either a concert, or these guys are here for no reason."

"Why is she even selling merchandise?" Babs asked him. "Why does a ghost even need money?"

"Too pay for her stage, tour bus, and the instruments of her band?" Danny suggested to her.

And a huge torrent of blue fire started to surge in the center of the park. Luckily, and surprisingly, no one got burnt from the flame, and when the flames died down, a stage appeared from where it originally was burning. And on it was Ember and her band.

"Hmph. How simple and cliché." Zatanna muttered at the sight.

_"Hey Metropolis! You ready to rock!?"_ Ember said on a microphone to her audience.

"YEAHHH!" The audience roared back at her. When Danny took a look at their eyes he saw that all of them were glowing red. "EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" Her flaming hair then got bigger.

"That should be my name there chanting." Zatanna said, getting angrier by the minute.

_"Then what are we waiting for!?"_

But before she could start singing, Danny blasted her off the stage with a ghost ray.

"I'm waiting for you to learn how to carry a tune." Danny said to her while floating down in front of her. Ember however got up and said to Danny

"As if you can understand my music." Ember said to him.

"Shouldn't you be in Amity Park?" Danny asked her. "Somewhere I won't have to fight you?"

"Hah. Take it up with my tour manager."

She then strummed her guitar sending her attacks at him. Danny dodged her attacks and when he was about to attack her someone else already did it before him. Because a purple blast of energy sent Ember flying.

When Danny looked back he saw the girls behind him. And in front of them was a very angry looking Zee. Who then started to fire off repeated shots at Ember, all of them hitting their mark. Danny then brought out his thermos and was about to catch Ember with it, but Zee just kept blasting at her.

"Zatanna, I think she's down." Danny said to her, grabbing her shoulder. But Zatanna just shrugged him off.

"Now it's time to finish off this show stealer!" Zee said before casting a spell.

"Yfirtep!" She shot at Ember who was able to dodge it completely this time.

"Magic? Well let me cast a spell of my own!" Ember said before strumming her guitar which sent an attack shaped like a musical note at Zatanna who was too slow to dodge, but Danny pushed her out of the way in time.

Unfortunately the attack hit a different target. The rest of the team.

"Oh great." Danny said. "Avoided the frying pan, but jumped straight into the fire."

"Looks like I got a new security team." Ember said to Danny and Zatanna. "And for the first day on the job, take out the trash." Supergirl then fired off her heat vision at them but Danny turned both of them intangible before the attack could land.

"Zee get us out of here!" Danny said to her.

"Evom!" Zee said with both of them teleporting.

"Heh. He's got the magician but I got the rest." Ember said looking at her new slaves. "And that's all I need.""

Okay Zee. It's us against the rest of the team." Danny said while they were hiding out in Fenton Works. The reason they were hiding out there was because it would have been safer than the base at Sweet Justice.

However Zee was freaking out quite a bit.

"I can't believe it. Because of me, she got all of our friends! What do we do? What can we do!?" However Danny grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her. "Calm down Zee!"

When she was less frazzled Danny stopped shaking her. Zee looked straight into his eyes and saw his determination in them, which was calming her down a bit.

"We'll save them. We just need to figure out how." Danny then removed his hands from her shoulders.

Fortunately for them, Jack Fenton came into the room at that exact moment. His hair was messy and the bags under his eyes made him look sleep deprived.

"Hey Danny! Come check out my new invention! The Ecto-Retro!" However Jack noticed that there was someone else over there. "Oh. And I see you've brought a friend over. Come on! Let me show you how it works."

"We should probably go." Danny said to her after they heard that. "His track record for making inventions useful for a specific time speaks for itself."

"Well if you say so." Zee said to him, because dealing with ghosts was Danny's everyday life. They were then in the lab basement with Jack showing off his Ecto-Retro.

"Now I'm sure you're both wondering, what exactly the Ecto-retro does. "Jack said to them. In his hand was a needle and syringe attached to a blaster.

"Well it's simple. It temporarily weakens a ghost's powers." Jack said to them holding it like he's going to fire it off at the first ghost who appears in his lab.

"Only temporarily?" Danny asked his dad. Doesn't seem like his dad to make an invention that only has a temporary effect.

"Turns out the ecto energy in a ghost's body can't be permanently lowered by one shot." Jack explained to them.

"But it can be lowered for as long as it takes me to finish off an entire pie." _So a minute at most. _Danny thought to himself, not saying it out loud because he didn't want to get grounded right now.

"Which will give us enough time to tear the ghost molecule by molecule"

"But unfortunately, I have no idea how I manage to do this." Jack said to them. "So hopefully nothing will happen to it." A

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for pie." Jack said, putting down the Ecto-Retro and taking a pie out of somewhere and heading upstairs.

"Where was he-" Zee started to ask but Danny said to her

"Fenton family secret." Danny said to her. "Can't tell anyone where we put weapons or other objects."

"And we better hurry. He'll be back in a minute." Danny said to Zee, before going ghost, grabbing the Ecto-Retro and Zee and flying out of the building.

"Mmm. Now where did I leave off?" Jack said before coming back downstairs and saw that neither Danny nor the girl who was with him were there.

A slight grin formed on Jack's face. "Go get her son."

_Lineskip_

Danny was flying over Ember's concert, looking out for the then landed behind a bush to take a look at what was going on, but what they saw was Ember putting the team to work on setting up a Livestream for her concert.

"Really?" Danny said when he saw this. "Can't she do something else? Something she's essentially haven't done before?" Because this seems a little lazy to him.

"I see Babs and Karen!" Zee whispered to him. They were working the camera and other tech based stuf .

"But where are the other three?" Danny asked.

"Looked behind you?" Ember's voice said to them. When they turned around they saw Ember being flanked by the missing three.

"Get them while I put on my show!" Ember ordered the girls who all then charged at Danny and Zee.

"Take it!" Danny said tossing the Ecto-Retro over to Zee. Zee then teleported away and Danny turned intangible and went underground to escape them. But this didn't dissuade them as Supergirl just picked up a chunk of the earth to look for him. Danny however was already behind her and delivered her a punch to the face, sending her flying quite a bit but not far enough for him, considering who it was, and she won't be staying down for long.

"I don't want to do this,so sorry." Danny said to Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. Danny fired off ice blasts at each of them, however Diana used her shield to block the ice attacks, freezing it over completely with the ice attaching it to the ground, and Jessica created a barrier which perfectly protected her.

Jess then created a giant sword with her ring and with the ring, swung it at Danny. Danny was able to dodge the first strike, and the second. But when she slashed with the third attack, it stopped mid strike, and her body started to shake, as if she was trying to fight off the mind control.

"Sorry Jess." Danny said when he saw this.

Danny fired off a ghost ray in return, forcing her down.

"Hiyaaaaaah!" A female voice yelled from behind him and Danny saw that it was Diana who proceeded to slash him with her sword, which harmlessly passed through his body.

"Nice try." Danny said to her.

Danny then felt a cold wind come at his direction freezing his body. Danny then melted the ice off with his ghost rays.

"Alright." Danny said to the girl in front of him. "I just need to knock them out." Danny said. "Which is a lot easier said than done with Supergirl."

Danny was then blasted from behind, but this blast felt weird, because he felt no pain from it. "What?" Danny muttered, but as soon as he said that word, he transformed back into his human form. "What? Oh no. Zee!" Danny immediately realized what was going on here but before he could do anything Jess trapped him in a green barrier.

_Lineskip_

Zee teleported onto the backstage. When she looked back at the ensuing battle she knew that she had to fulfill her part of the plan.

Zee then aimed the Ecto-Retro at Ember but before she could take a shot at her she was tackled by Batgirl, and accidentally sent her shot off somewhere else.

"Sorry, Babs." Zee said while struggling against her. "Ezeerf!" She shot her magic spell at Batgirl, freezing her solid. She then felt a painful sting on her arm. She turned around and saw that it was Karen who was already shrunken down.

"Paz " she said, zapping Karen down like a bug who touched a bug zapper. "Sorry." Zee said while Karen turned back into her regular size and fainted. She then glared at Ember performing onstage. Stealing her audience, taking control of her friends and making her fight them? Oh, she's going to pay.

She then pointed the Ecto-Retro at Ember who was on stage. But before she could someone grabbed her from behind and restrained both her body and her mouth, causing her to accidentally drop the Ecto-Retro.

When she attempted to look down she saw strong, tanned arms.

_Diana!_

Zee then saw that they managed to capture Danny, who was forced into his human form.

_What happened!? He couldn't have been beaten this quickly! _Zee then remembered the stray shot she fired off before. It managed to hit Danny. It's official. The world being conquered will be her fault.

Ember then finished her first performance and headed backstage.

"It's over." Ember said to her with a smug tone in her voice, picking up the Ecto-Retro. "Soon the entire world will be under my control."

But Zee got an idea. An idea so crazy it just might work. Zee then bit Diana's finger, forcing her to release her mouth.

"Orter-Otce, mia dna tih Rebme!" The Ecto-Retro then vanished from Ember' hand and fired one more blast off at her. The flames on Ember's head diminished, but not to the point they were extinguished. At this Jess dropped the barrier Danny was in, managing to regain control of herself.

"Good to have you back." Danny said to her.

"Thanks. What do you need me to do?" Jess asked him. Danny wanted to tell her to get some rest, but he knew that wouldn't fly right now. So Danny handed off the easier job to her.

"How long can you hold everyone back?" Danny asked her. "A few minutes?"

"Alright then-" But Danny saw a blast of blue fire head towards him and put up a ghost shield to protect himself, unfortunately Danny was pushed back.

"Zee, do something about the crowd!" Danny said to her while firing ghost rays off at Ember. Ember simply hit them with her guitar

"What?" Zee asked him, confused.

"She still has control over them, so they can still chant her name, but if something manages to shock them, then she'll lose all of her power!" And when Zee started to hear them over the sounds of battle, she heard them chanting 'Ember!'.

But Ember was then starting to overpower Danny.

"Zee hurry up. You're the Princess of Prestidigitation, aren't you!" Danny yelled at her.

Zee then resolved herself to do it. She'll put on a jaw dropping show and save her friends.

"Okay! Ladies, and gentlemen, boys and girls, ready yourself for the show of a lifetime! From the Magical, mystical, Zatanna!"

Behind her huge words spelling out her name appeared.

"Now I'll be needing a volunteer. Anyone?" Zee said making a empty box appear

Ember was then thrown in the box.

"There's one!" Danny said to her, panting.

"Why thank you for volunteering!" Zee said to her. Zee then closed the box and with a wave of her wand, she then levitated the box off the ground. With one tap of her wand on the box she made it disappear in a puff of sparkles.

"Alakazam!" She yelled

She then brought out a tiny version of said box, and showed it off to the crowd.

"Alakazam!" She yelled opening it, revealing a now tiny Ember.

"What!?" Tiny Ember yelled surprised, and when the crowd saw magic like that, they were shocked beyond all comprehensible belief, breaking her control over them.

"Whoa!" One of the members in the audience said.

Zee then closed the box and tossed it up in the air, causing it to explode in a sea of sparkles that enveloped the entire audience.

Zee then pulled out a curtain from somewhere and held it up. Once she moved it they all saw Ember on her knees and hands, panting, the flames on her hair nearly extinguished.

"Zatanna! Zatanna! Zatanna!" They all started to chant a different name. Zee then started to bow in front of the audience with a smile on her face.

Danny then pointed the thermos at Ember and said,

"Shows over." And sucked her into the thermos. Danny then found the Ecto-Retro perfectly and surprisingly safe, and picked it up.

"Phew~"

_Lineskip_

"Well that was quite a performance, wasn't it?" Zee said to her friends.

"Yeah, and it only cost nearly giving up the world to do it." Danny said to her.

"And unfortunately we were not able to do anything, falling prey to the siren's spell." Diana said regretfully.

"Anyway, I hope this will make people appreciate magic." Zee said to her friends.

"If it's you putting on a show, I can't imagine anyone not liking it." Danny said to her.

"Thanks." Zee said before hugging him from behind and letting go just as quickly.

"I better hurry, daddy will start to get worried the later I am." Zee said to him before teleporting away.

"...What was that about?" Danny asked himself.

_Lineskip_

"So Ember failed?" Vlad asked the ghost who appeared to be a high tech robot with a flaming green mohawk.

"(Un)fortunately yes." Skulker said to him.

"Well it was to be expected." Vlad said to him. "But we did manage to get information about Daniel's new teammates. And they are far superior than the old ones."

Vlad then looked at the object on his desk. A crown enveloped in green flames.

"But at this point, we can't be stopped. Soon, I'll rule everything."

**What is Vlad planning?! Why does he have the Crown of Fire!? Find out soon, on Dragon Ba- I mean A Phantom Hero in Metropolis!**

**And a shout out for TheWhiteTitan for the Danny Phantom/ DCSHG fanart. Would love to have it as a cover, but for the moment I'm working on a phone and have no idea how to set it as a cover.**


End file.
